Nightmare
by EternusX229
Summary: A continuation to my other story, Dark Secret. Things have changed within time and Fuji isn't sure whats going on with him and how to break it down to his partner.
1. Repetition

**!Before you read! **

**Just a little warning. This story is like an after story to the one I wrote in The Perfect Pair Chronicles; Dark Secret. There may be some things that might either catch you off guard or you might not know about. **

**Hope you enjoy the story :]**

"Fuji…"

"Stop…" the hands kept touching him. The darkness that filled the small club room and the rain that was pounding outside, all so familiar and yet the fear only increasing every time, every night. His panting getting heavier and heavier; the hands roaming his body. He felt disgusted, degraded and wrong. He clenched his eyes shut and waited as the hand slipped into his pants and the lips pressed against his neck.

He felt another presence, dark and ominous.

"Fuji…!"

He opened his eyes and looked at the shadow that stood behind the man who was touching him. Suddenly, his body became tense as he saw nothing but icy blue eyes smiling at him and then the gaze shifted to the man on him. The eyes weren't smiling, they were fierce, angry, and dark and all he felt in his body was fear.

The blood squirted everywhere, splattering on him, painting him red. He looked down at the body in shock and opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out.

"Fuji!..."

The shadow with the bright blue eyes loomed over him and walked through him. He felt it. He felt the presence that had just vanished run through his veins and blood. The dark aura just filled him with hate and craving for more of what was against the law, murder.

"You will always live with the need to seek, to quench, the thirst of the thrill. Nothing is more thrilling than watching light die out. Do not fear what deep down inside, you accept." Then laughter.

"Fuji!" the light brown haired adult shot up into a sitting position, nearly scaring his partner half to death. "Are you okay?" he heard as he tried to regain his composure.

Fuji panted and slowly nodded. He felt warm hands touch both sides of his face and he stared into those hazel eyes that he so very much loved. He smiled softly as he looked into them and closed his eyes to the touch of the wonderful warmth that he felt.

"You look scared. Another nightmare?" Fuji smiled softly and nodded. He felt lips against his forehead and softly chuckled. "I'm here." He heard against his ear as his partner brought him into an embrace.

The scent of his lover making him drunk with calm and he closed his eyes again, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and laying down with him in his arms. "I know you are, Tezuka." Fuji whispered softly, happiness in his voice and a reassuring tone cloaking his tongue. But deep down inside he knew there was something he had to fight, something he couldn't tell Tezuka.

He smiled as Tezuka began leaving a trail of butterfly kisses all over his neck until he found his lips. He couldn't possibly tell Tezuka about the dreams, the nightmare and definitely not the shadow that always appeared and slaughtered Takeda every night. He would definitely be worried. Not just worried but scared. His dreams weren't just ordinary dreams. It felt like, a calling or a wake-up call to whatever happened that night 6 years ago.

Tezuka brought a hand to cup Fuji's face and smiled as he pulled away. "I love you. I'll always protect you." Fuji smiled at such kind words and pecked his lover once again on the lips before cuddling with him. It was only 4 in the morning. He had work and so did Tezuka. So whatever they wished they could do tonight would have to unfortunately wait. Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji as they both fell into sleep's arms.

Morning came and the birds were chirping, singing a lullaby to those who were awake. Fuji stretched out and felt a familiar warmth next to him. He groggily opened his eyes to find an empty bed. He smiled softly and sat up; hearing the water in the shower running he stood up and removed his night shirt along with his pajamas and headed into the bathroom.

"Morning love." he said raising his voice, enough to hear over the running water. He stepped into the shower and smiled at Tezuka who had his hair spiked up with shampoo. Fuji stuck his hand into the water and washed away the shampoo that slowly climbed its way down Tezuka's face.

"Morning Syuusuke." Tezuka said and brought him closer for a morning kiss. Fuji chuckled and began his morning shower with his lover.

6 years had passed since junior high, high school and now, college. 6 years since the incident, and these dreams were only just occurring. Since Fuji has been having them he's had such anger built up and it all makes sense for him now. Every night it was like the shadow was the trying to get him to commit another crime. Not because it wants him to, but because he wants to. Lately, people haven't been climbing up his favorite branch and it was really starting to aggravate how much people can be so useless.

Tezuka stood in front of the mirror and fixed his tie. Fuji chuckled and patted Tezuka's chest, liking the suit that he had got him for work. He had a good sense in fashion thanks to his sister and all those years of torturing Yuuta in the mall as a kid.

Despite them being in their last year in college they each managed to get jobs at such a young age. Tezuka was a detective and Fuji being a young well-known photographer. Each got what they wanted, except Tezuka which Fuji didn't approve so much when he decided to let Tennis go. A few years after high school had just ended…

"_No. I don't like it. How do you think this makes me look? Makes ME feel?" Fuji yelled._

"_Fuji, this is the only way we can assure we both have a clean break. What would happen if one day, Takeda's case is opened again? There were a lot of questions left unanswered at that "crime" scene Fuji. I already have connections through my grandfather; I can get in and keep us both safe, keep you safe." _

"_That does not mean it's our only option out of a mess I did. What happened to your dream of becoming a professional player? What happened to that Tezuka?" _

"_That dream was long gone after I reinjured myself at the nationals, you know that." Tezuka held onto his left elbow and gave it a squeeze._

"_You don't know that. You cowered down after the doctors told you that it was risky to play again!" Fuji was beginning to like the argument, the yelling, the adrenaline and the pain. He sighed and brought a hand to his forehead out of frustration and something else he couldn't quite figure out. _

"_That's why I made my main priority, you." Tezuka smiled and took Fuji's free hand. "Please, I'm doing this for both of us. Regardless, it was always Tennis or this." Fuji looked at him. His heart beat off the charts. He wanted to punch Tezuka, maybe just a small slap to the face. What was he thinking? How could he throw away everything he ever dreamed of for him? "You're everything to me now." Fuji's heart beat lessened and returned to normal. The anger long gone and the will to hit him, gone as well. _

_Fuji looked away and closed his eyes. He sighed and let go of Tezuka's hand. "Alright. Do whatever makes you happiest, Tezuka. If this job makes you happy, then I accept it." Tezuka smiled and placed his lips gently against Fuji's nape. Fuji brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Tezuka's ever so messy hair. "God I would have loved to see you on TV. Maybe in front of an audience against the best." _

"_I will be against the best. And I will be on TV, just not exactly an athlete but a hero." Fuji smirked at Tezuka's brave words and turned to face his hero. _

"You have any meetings today?" Fuji asked throwing on some casual clothes and looked into the mirror, his eyes observing his lover's reflection. Tezuka grabbed his silver watch and put it on.

"No, not today. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be home in time for dinner." Fuji smiled and walked over to his closet, picking up a black duffle bag on the closet's floor. It was heavy for a duffle bag but he got used it after carrying it around.

"Maybe I'll make your favorite." Fuji placed the bag gently on the bed and looked at Tezuka who was now facing him.

"That would be great; I'll buy some wine and popcorn on the way back then. Celebrate our first night together in a while." Fuji opened his mouth and Tezuka interrupted him, "aside, from the sex part." Fuji smiled and looked away slightly blushing. His heart skipped a beat. He felt wrong for not telling Tezuka about what was really happening to him.

"Hey, you know I kind of have to tell you something." He whispered enough for Tezuka to hear. His lover walked over to him and looked into his eyes, waiting.

"What's wrong?" Fuji looked into those hazel eyes that were protected by those silver rimmed glasses and couldn't find the strength to create the words that he needed to say. He just couldn't tell him. Tezuka fought so hard to keep him safe and now it was really him he needed to be cautious about but maybe he had to know. Fuji licked his lips and readied himself mentally for what Tezuka was about to find out.

**I've decided to make this story out of The Perfect Pair Chronicles because I think that if I don't do this I won't continue with new creations and scenarios for these two. That's my main reason for not writing lately, this story has taken a lot out of me it's the first time I've dedicated myself to a story so I hope that'll benefit me. **

**Anywho, let me know what you guys think. It's always nice to hear what others have to say. Hugs are given. **


	2. Friendly Visit

Fuji stared into those waiting eyes behind the rimless glasses. Concern and worry and love spoke to him more took its seats in his heart. He simply smiled and looked at the duffle bag. "Could you help me carry this downstairs? It seems I just haven't found my strength yet." Tezuka smiled, a smile filled with relief and grabbed onto the bag. That smile meant everything to Fuji and he was planning on keeping it there.

"That's surprising but I guess you're just weird sometimes." Fuji scoffed.

"You're 23 years old and you still play with shampoo in the shower and you're calling me weird?" Fuji said with a smile on his face.

Tezuka looked at him without anything to say back. "I have a youthful side of me that was never let out. Sue me." Fuji laughed and closed their bed room door and headed for the living room.

Fuji began breakfast and Tezuka placed the bag on the couch. "If I find anything broken in there, I won't let you leave so easily." Tezuka smiled and backed away from the bag as if a bomb was set to detonate. Tezuka knew how valuable that bag truly was, not just in general but to his lover which is why he didn't want anything to do with it.

The duffle bag was not only valuable but it contained what Fuji needed for work. Anything that happened to it, Fuji was responsible for. If anyone decided to do anything to the contents of the bag, they will have to watch their backs until Fuji decided it was fine to let them walk free.

Fuji sighed and continued preparing the food as he slipped into a deep thought. If and when he figured out why he was always angry and got rid of that reason, would everything be okay in the end? How would he get rid of the anger, the hate and the itching feeling he couldn't quite figure yet? He wondered what he could do. Maybe call an old friend and ask for some professional advice, of course Tezuka couldn't know. He would question the sudden surprise. Even if he was caught, he was far too good at covering his tracks than he did back then.

Tezuka's arms brought him back to reality as his lover wrapped his arms around his waist in a loving way. "God, I love you so much." Fuji paused and closed his eyes, trying so very hard not to let the newly formed tears fall down his face. He loved him too. So much. He should be honest with him and tell him how he's been feeling. They'd be able to get over it much faster together, but it wasn't so easy.

Tezuka reached over to grab a piece of toast while still having his arm around Fuji and took a bite. Fuji smiled and wiped off the crumb on the side of his mouth. "I love you too." Tezuka smiled and let go of Fuji, sitting down on a chair by the table. Moments later, Fuji joined him and they continued their breakfast together. Regardless how early or late Tezuka had to be at work, Fuji would always make sure they ate breakfast together. He'd gotten used to this method of a morning call.

After breakfast Tezuka washed the plates as Fuji grabbed his duffle bag with ease and carried it to the Genkan. Tezuka followed suit and made sure everything was off before leaving with his lover. Fuji smiled as he grabbed Tezuka's hand and pulled him in to give him a kiss. The taller of the two only smiled back and brushed the soft light brown hair that his fingers had magically crawled into.

"I'll see you later on tonight." Fuji whispered softly as they parted. Tezuka nodded and they each went their separate ways. Fuji sighed as he rode the train to his destination. No matter what he did, there was nothing that didn't make him angry. He was surprised he didn't do anything yet to release this amount of stress so early in the morning. Maybe that's what his dreams were telling him? He shook his head at the unimaginable thought of the action and bit his lower lip as the lady in front of him kept rubbing her leg against his. There was enough space for both of them to have their own legroom but obviously she didn't catch that part.

He took a few deep breaths and looked out the window, enjoying the passing scenery that he hoped would help him calm down. A man sat next to him and decided to fight with whoever it was so early in the morning, real joy in that.

Getting off his stop, he rest against a wall and sighed. "What's going on with me?" he whispered softly to himself. Whatever happened to the infamous smiling Tensai that once existed? He found himself questioning. No one noticed it either. Not even Tezuka. Perhaps, no one realized that he was always ticked off about something or maybe he was just that good at hiding it.

The day went by. Photo shoots, developers and cropping sessions later he sat outside on his favorite bench by his favorite tree. It was lunch time and he just sat there. No lunch in hands but instead what already was his 6th cup of coffee this day. For a brief second, he shut his eyes and saw the shadow figure that only appeared in his dreams. Startled, he opened his eyes again and shook his head. '_This is getting out of hand.'_

Not only did the whole thing catch him off guard but he was completely freaked out. He wasn't even asleep and it was poking at him. Hallucinations? He pulled out his phone and immediately called a friend he kept in touch with since middle school.

"_Hello?"_ The humble and well-mannered voice on the other line replied.

"Hello, Oishi?" he questioned.

"_Fuji? It's been a while."_ Oishi responded. Fuji could easily see the smile on the ex-vice captain.

"You saw me about a week ago." He joked. Oishi let out a chuckle. "I was wondering if you had time right now. I'm concerned about a situation that maybe you can help me out with."

"_Yeah I have time right now. Stop by my office and we'll see if I can be of some use."_ Oishi responded in such a kind manner.

Fuji smiled and looked at his wrist watch. "Okay, I'll be there in half an hour. See you soon." With that, he hung up and stood up, finished what was left of his coffee and headed towards Oishi's direction.

After they all split up, Oishi decided he would be studying in the medical field. He changed his mind a couple of times, from Nurse, to doctor, to therapist. He had a well amount of experience in most of the fields so he was quite useful when really needed. And right now, Fuji needed his professional expertise.

How he would explain such cause and reason for the dream, he did not know. So the whole trip to Oishi's office was filled with a bunch of lame excuses and lies. He knew it wouldn't do much good until he was talking to Oishi face to face.

"Fuji." Oishi greeted him as he entered Oishi's office. "How you been?" Fuji smiled and sat down on the couch that he so very much wished they had at his studio.

"… Not so well lately." He responded looking down at his shoe that was unfortunately untied. Oishi frowned.

"Problems with Tezuka or nightmares?" he asked. Fuji had informed him of the nightmares he's had for the last 3 years but none concerning or as hectic as this reoccurring one. Tezuka had been the one to tell the vice-captain that he had been dating him when they were in middle school. Oishi was nowhere close to surprised, in fact he was happy for both of them. And till this day they kept in contact with one another.

Fuji shook his head, "Everything is going well with Tezuka. More than well, things are going great between the both of us. It's just these nightmares I've been having lately. It's like they're telling me something. Something I can't quite grasp."

Oishi sighed and kept his worried face that had not changed all that much on, "Have you told Tezuka about this?"

"No. it's not that I don't want to, it's just…" Fuji took in a second to think of what to say without sounding suspicious. "I want to find out what's going on first before I make it into a big deal." Oishi nodded and leaned forward in his chair.

"So tell me. What happens in your dream, Fuji?" Fuji sighed and closed his eyes as if to imagine it. Oishi waited patiently.

All he was trying to do was to come up with a way for it to not sound so out of the norm, but then, dreams could be just as crazy without an initial motive. He had to hear Eiji out when he said he dreamt of clowns and unicorns forming a mythical alliance with the cookie monster and he was the king. Fuji tried so very hard not to burst out laughing when his friend told him that.

"In my dream, I'm being robbed. And before I can react, there's a shadow that appears behind my attacker and all of a sudden I can't move. The only thing I can see from this shadow is their eyes. They're like, a penetrating icy cold blue. They're smiling at me and then they look at my attacker with such hatred, anger, and it just clouds their eyes before…" Fuji takes in a deep breath. Oishi, still listening, intently waited. "They kill the attacker in front of me. It feels so real. The smell of the blood and the way it just hit my face. And then they whisper something into my ear."

"What did they whisper?" Oishi asked.

They said, 'You will always live with the need to seek, to quench, the thirst of the thrill. Nothing is more thrilling than watching light die out. Do not fear what deep down inside, you accept.' And then they laugh. I wake up and it just stays there in the back of my head. Every day I notice myself getting angrier and angrier, and I don't know why." Oishi scratched the back of his head and rest his back against his chair.

"How long has this been happening?"

"5 months now."

"And you never bothered to tell Tezuka this?" Fuji bit his lower lip.

"No, I want to know what it is first. At first, I thought it was just a dream. A sick dream, but then it happened the next night and the next."

"It must be stressing. Maybe what's causing your anger is the fact that you can't dream anything different but the same thing over and over again." Oishi looked at his friend who seemed to be thinking for any possibilities. "Fuji, have you ever done something to hurt someone else?"

Fuji smiled and shook his head, "You think I would? Okay maybe I'm sadistic and like to see my opponents suffer but never hurt them to that extent." Oishi smiled.

"Yeah you're right. It's just that…" Fuji cocked his to one side, wondering what it was Oishi was going to say. "Usually, people who have committed a crime or who have had a history of violent actions have dreams as vivid and as repetitive as yours. Or they contain a secret from their past that no one knows of, a dark past." Fuji felt his heart racing and he sighed.

"I don't suppose this has to do with Mizuki Hajime, right? Seeing as how he's the only one I wished for an eternal life of suffering." Oishi couldn't help but laugh and Fuji chuckled. _'Anything to throw you off the subject, Oishi. I came here for answers not accusations.' _

Oishi cleared his throat and continued, "Well, it seems that the person who's appears as the shadow is trying to tell you something. And from my perspective, it sounds like that person is you." Fuji froze. "Maybe there was a time or not, where you had to defend yourself with everything you had and somehow for that moment you changed into someone you were not. I'm not saying that something did happen, it's just a possibility. Or maybe it's trying to warn you of future occurrences."

"..Future. Occurrences?" Fuji repeated in question. He had a gut feeling that what Oishi just mentioned might just be a possibility.

"Yeah, like, one day maybe, you'll undergo a robbery or something that'll harm you in any way possible which will make you lash out or force you to defend yourself. Although I very much hope nothing does occur. In any case, I do suggest talking to Tezuka about this. Maybe even stress combined with the stress of a repetitive dream can cause such feelings to weld up."

"I told you already, I'm not telling him about this, Oishi." Oishi sighed and stood up to walk to his cabinet. He was allowed to assign medicine and or prescriptions if the situation called for it and right now, he thought it called for it.

"I'm gonna give you two prescriptions, one that can ease down that anger and one to help you sleep at night." Fuji swallowed in a sigh that almost escaped his lips. Maybe they would help or not but regardless if they were guaranteed to work, he wasn't taking them. "It'll help you sleep like a baby, probably not even dream. I usually recommend it to those that have trouble sleeping." He gave out a hum that could be recognized as impressed. He wasn't a big fan of placebos or drugs but he accepted them anyway.

"How often do I take them?" He asked trying to sound interested. Oishi sat down and began writing away in his personal file. He already had a file of the ex Tensai and it bothered the ex Tensai. One day, someone he knows will find it and when they did, they'd know most of the things that went on in his head; he wasn't a fan to that thought. He didn't come seeking Oishi's help often but all the important stuff was in there.

"Once a day for both, twice if the situation really calls for it, I recommend that for the anger treatment. Alright I guess that's it. Come back after a few weeks and let me know how it goes. Aside from the medical commentary and professional stuff, I do insist you talk to Tezuka. Think about how much he's missing out." Fuji looked down at the floor in thought.

"Each time he tells me he loves me, it hurts to know I'm holding this back from him but I can't do anything just yet." Oishi placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it reassuring squeeze.

Oishi smiled at him. "He loves you, I'm sure he'll understand your reasons for it. Just…don't do anything reckless." Fuji stared at the retreating back that was Oishi and nodded.

Walking towards the door, he paused and turned around. "Thanks Oishi. I'll keep in touch." Oishi nodded and he took his leave.

How much longer did he have to stall? What Oishi said, played back in his head. _"From my perspective, it sounds like that person is you."_ If that was true, he would have to find a way to make that a positive fact.

**I'm pretty excited for this story, so I'm pretty sure updates are not to be forgotten. I can give you guys that much. **

**I do thank those that were interested in the story, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. I shall keep writing and see where these two lead me. Comments are appreciated. **

**I also have a fun question for those who are reading: If guys were to give Fuji Syuusuke a different name based on his personality, what would it be? **

**You can email me your responses, message me or comment it. :] **


	3. Encounter

Fuji sighed as he headed back to work. It wasn't stressing, he loved his job. There were just people who got on his nerves.

That afternoon, as Fuji headed home on a packed train that drove him nearly to the edge of insanity, he thought that maybe he'd take a pill before Tezuka arrived. Right now that anger seizing pill sounded like heaven but it was out of reach. He felt someone snake a hand around his waist and he looked around to find the culprit.

The hand began trailing up his shirt and he felt gross, disgusted and degraded. He grabbed the wrist and pulled it towards him trying to see who it was, made the anonymous person trip, making a one sided humiliation scene. The middle aged man stumbled forward hitting his face on the train's door. Fuji chuckled and shivered at the thought of the middle aged man going any further. Everyone around him started snickering. _'Serves him right.'_ Such joy welded up within him.

If only it was possible to cause pain and suffering to everyone that irked his nerves but that would definitely give him a one way ticket to jail.

Once he got home he toed off his shoes and headed straight for the couch. They've been living in the same apartment for about 3 years now and he was glad they got it among the others. The neighborhood was calming and it had beautiful scenery. It truly was no place like home. He threw himself onto the couch and groaned into the pillow. Every muscle slowly relaxed as he closed his eyes. So much has been going on, his brain felt scattered, scrambled, tired and clogged. He slowly sat up and reached for his duffle bag where he had stuffed the pills and took out the little plastic bottle he was looking for.

'Serotonin.' He read from the label. He blinked and chuckled to himself. Opening the cap, he took one out and placed it on his tongue. Closing the bottle and throwing back into his bag, he went to get some water. He sighed contently when he had chugged the water down along with the little white tablet. "Well, I guess it should kick within 10 to 20 minutes."

Looking at the clock he decided to make dinner, after all Tezuka was coming home early today. He was excited.

Tezuka arrived and smiled as soon as he smelled the scent of his favorite waft into his nostrils. "Tadaima." He announced walking into the living room. He scanned the room and couldn't find his lover anywhere. He frowned, "Fuji?" he called out. He heard a thud from their bedroom and soon enough Fuji came out running towards Tezuka. "Fuji?" Tezuka questioned.

Fuji smiled up at him and kissed him. Oh dear god did it feel so good. Tezuka's lips against his, he let out a soft moan and wanted more. Tezuka smiled against the kiss and gasped as he fell onto the couch with Fuji on top of him. Fuji slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth, exploring him, tasting him, controlling him. They parted for the sake of air. "Welcome home." Fuji whispered against his lover's lips.

Tezuka chuckled and ran his fingers through that soft brown hair he loved so much. "I should come home early more often." Fuji smiled and got off of Tezuka.

"I made dinner." He whispered enough for Tezuka to hear him. Tezuka stood up and began loosening his tie.

"Alright, I'll be out in a second. I'll just go change." Fuji nodded and bit his lip. This was not good. He had no control of his emotions. It was scary, amazing and exhilarating.

Tezuka came back moments later and Fuji couldn't help but blush, it was over. He was an emotional wreck. He turned around embarrassed and went to get two plates both of them. He froze as soon as he felt arms wrap themselves around his waist like this morning. Fuji closed his eyes and placed a hand over the hand that rest on his stomach. "Mitsu, I don't think I'll be able to control myself any longer if you-" Fuji was interrupted by Tezuka's lips on his.

Fuji turned around so he was more comfortable and lost himself into Tezuka's lips. Tezuka picked him up and sat him on the kitchen counter. Fuji's legs were at Tezuka's sides and every single touch that Tezuka induced, sent fire through his veins. He moaned against Tezuka's ear as he felt hands roaming his chest. Tezuka took off the nuisance of Fuji's shirt, tossing it aside. "Mitsu..Mmnn." Tezuka's lips claimed his and he ran his fingers though Tezuka's messy brown hair. Fuji felt his lover's lips trail down his neck, tongue flicking the nipple it found and gently nibbled it. Tezuka trailed his hand down to Fuji's pants feeling the obvious bulge; he heard his lover chuckle as he began unbuttoning his pants. "Wai…Wait..Ah.." Tezuka released him from his entrapment and began stroking him.

Tezuka bit the area below his collarbone, leaving a red mark claiming his territory. Fuji moaned upon feeling teeth applying pressure and the pleasure coming from Tezuka only made him want to go insane. He was so hard. He wanted to be taken already, but it was impossible on this small kitchen counter. Tezuka licked the new hickey and smiled at its existence, his hand still stroking Fuji, Tezuka looked up at the light brunette whose eyes were closed. He smiled and kneeled down on one knee, taking Fuji's length into his mouth.

Tezuka felt the fingers in his hair tighten and he couldn't help but chuckle when Fuji bucked his hips into his wet cavern. "Mnn…Mitsu…" Fuji turned his head to the right and moaned, panted, groaned. He was so close. Tezuka stood up and Fuji tried to regulate his breathing. Before he could realize what was going on, he felt himself sliding off the kitchen counter and only until he opened his eyes did he see that Tezuka had taken off his shirt, revealing those well-toned muscles that he loved to touch.

Tezuka brought them closer and pressed his lips against his lover's. Fuji groaned into the kiss, feeling how hard Tezuka was. Fuji ran his hands down Tezuka's chest, feeling those well-defined muscles and began unbuttoning Tezuka's pants. Finally reaching what he wanted, he couldn't help but touch him, please him, satisfy him in any way he could. Tezuka gasped and groaned as Fuji began stroking him. Fuji ran his thumb over the leaking head and applied more pressure at the base. He smiled when he heard Tezuka moan into his ear. He loved torturing and milking every possible sound that can and could be emitted from the once-so-stoic Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Fuji was suddenly facing the cupboards, his legs were spread apart and he groaned as he felt Tezuka's fingers teasing his entrance. He felt his lover's smile against his nape as the lips were pressed against it so gently. Fuji brought his arm up behind him to hook it around Tezuka's neck; giving each other a sloppy kiss, Tezuka inserted a single digit into the begging entrance. Fuji gasped and they parted their lips. He turned to face the cupboards again and rest his head against the counter, panting as felt Tezuka insert another digit, teasing him and slowly torturing him, milking him to his climax.

Fuji gripped what he could of the counter, moaning and panting with each stroke. Soon, he felt the fingers pull away from his entrance and he felt dizzy from all the pleasure. He felt one of those strong big hands run up his back and the other around his waist; he felt Tezuka's hot breath against his nape. "Syuusuke, I love you so much." He heard, "so very much." Tezuka placed a hand on his chin bringing his lips to his own one more time before slowly entering him.

"Nng..ah…" Fuji broke apart and moaned. Tezuka began moving like always, hard and slow. He dropped his head to the crook of his arm and hid the blush created by euphoria. His nails digging into own neck as Tezuka kept thrusting into him. Tezuka removed Fuji's hand from his own neck and kissed the pink marks that he created. Fuji was quite today, after all the small foreplay and the excitement of needing this as bad as him; he stood quite. Tezuka pulled out and turned Fuji around so that he was facing him. His gorgeous blue eyes were glazed in lust and something he couldn't quite figure out. Fuji smiled and ran his hand up his lover's chest, hooking it to his nape and pulling him for kiss.

'Why did he suddenly stop?' Fuji found himself wondering. He felt Tezuka moving backwards and he followed suit. Tezuka suddenly sunk down onto a chair and pulled his beloved on top of him. Fuji smiled and it wasn't the usual smile. Tezuka knew something was wrong with him, but he didn't know what. Tezuka gasped as he felt hands grabbing his erection, god he was so hard, Fuji brought it to his entrance and he moaned, feeling Fuji engulf him again. The warmth and the unbreakable bond they had created over and over again. Fuji began to move and both their minds went completely blank.

It was hot and passionate again, Fuji wrapping his arms around Tezuka and moved at the same time, moaning into his lover's ear; Tezuka groaning into his. His fingers tangled in messy dark brown hair, his mouth open from emitting the sounds he couldn't restrain and his eyebrows furrowed. Tezuka couldn't much longer and Fuji either, he felt it. Tezuka pulled himself out and he looked into those hazel eyes. Fuji gasped as Tezuka stood up with him in his arms. Tezuka placed him on the couch with Fuji underneath; he pressed his lips against Fuji's and entered him again. Fuji moaned and broke away from the kiss, his head turned to the side, moaning into the couch and gripping the edge of it. Tezuka thrust in and out and grinned when his lover arched his back and moaned out louder than usual. He had hit Fuji's sweet spot. Fuji needed more, so he began bucking his hips with Tezuka's rhythm.

"Mnn…," Fuji licked his lips and ran a hand up Tezuka's chest bringing their bodies closer. His heart was pounding and his mind was blank, he was so close to his release, so close to his lover and so intertwined within the throes of passion that he didn't want it to end. He heard Tezuka grunt as he increased his pace. He moaned up at ceiling as his sweet spot was hit again and again, Tezuka grabbed hold of his leaking member and gave a few stroke before they both came.

The sound of their breathing and panting filled the living room, the couch a total mess and so were they. Fuji let out a soft chuckle, "Dinner was great." Tezuka chuckled and looked down at Fuji, some of his light brown hair stuck to his face, his cheeks a slight hint of pink and his eyes bluer than usual. He smiled and placed his lips gently against Fuji's forehead. He was always like this afterward and he loved it. Tezuka sat up only to be pulled down again. Fuji frowned and switched positions so that he was resting against Tezuka's chest. "Just for a while." Tezuka smiled and nodded, wrapping his arm around the ex Tensai, making sure he was comfortable.

Fuji smiled and closed his eyes, feeling drowsy and spent, he soon fell asleep.

_Fuji looked around and found the familiar room empty. This wasn't right. He looked everywhere to find remnants of what always appeared every night in this place. But no matter how much he looked around, he couldn't find anything at all. _"Hello, Fuji." _ He felt a chill run down his spine as soon as that dark voice made itself clear in the empty room. Every bit of him shouted that he was only dreaming but another side of him also yelled that he was utterly terrified. _"Oh, you don't have to worry Fuji Syuusuke."_ it replied, as if knowing his th-_

"Of course I can read your mind. I'm you."_ He breathed in and out slowly afraid that if he didn't, he would regret it. _

"_You're… me?" he managed to mumble out, still frozen into his current spot on the bench. He couldn't tell where he was or where it was but it was close because he could hear him breathing. He couldn't be…himself. That's crazy, right? _

"Oh, no it's not crazy at all. Actually if you think about it, it's perfectly normal for a boy who killed another at age 14."_ He felt his hands trembling. There was no room to think, no room to breathe and no room to move. _

"_I..don't..u-understand….," he felt himself lick his own lips and continued. "Are you saying that, I created you? I created my own worst nightmare?" _

_He heard it chuckle, but no matter what he wanted to do, he couldn't move at all. _"No, definitely not. I wasn't created, I was always here. Everyone's worst nightmare is facing their true selves."

_There was rustling and he could hear footsteps making their way to him. He was scared, he wanted to wake up. It was the first time he had actually encountered this thing, face to face since its occurrence. _"Your anger is what feeds me. Your anger is me; your hatred is what will make our bond stronger like it did on that night. You feel it don't you? The desire to return to that bloody scene, to return to a picture of nothing but ripped flesh and the sight of bones drenched in red."_ He felt himself closing his eyes and placing his hand on his head. He shook it lightly. He didn't want this; he didn't want any of it. _

_The footsteps came to a halt and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was afraid of what he might see, he hesitated when he looked up and immediately he froze again at what stood before him. It was like looking into a mirror only worse. The thing, the person, was indeed himself but different. _

_His eyes went about scanning everything about this other 'self' that was locked away in his mind, tormenting him and playing with him. This other 'self' had icy blue eyes, much brighter than his own, that pierced through silence itself. The smile that he usually had was darker and much wider, more like a grin pregnant with mischief. He looked at the other self he had and he wondered what kind of person he had become. This other side of himself had turned into something he wished didn't exist. He felt tainted. Was it his own fault or was this Takeda's revenge on him? He had lost his own innocence and created his own worst nightmare out of self-defense. Was it guilt? Fear? _

"Why can't you accept what you are, Syuusuke?"_ The sound of his given name being said in his own voice in a darker and more intimidating tone scared the crap out of him. Those bright blue eyes stared at him intently; no matter how much they looked alike with slight changes he was sure that the other was colder, darker and much more sadistic. _"Such a pity that all that anger that builds inside you is gone to waste. Well,"_ His other sighed and stood up pacing around the empty crime scene of the club room. _"At least soon enough I'll be, I'm sorry, we'll be able to get acquire what we really want." _ Fuji cleared his throat and decided it was maybe better to take this thing on than rather whither into the dark pit of his conscious. _

"_What are you talking about? What do you mean by 'soon enough'?" His other self simply smiled and looked into his eyes. He could see it now, the pain, the fear, the desire and lust to cause pain and suffering; everything he saw was a resemblance of what he wished didn't exist inside of him but he would never admit it. He didn't want to believe he was truly this way, he wanted to forget it. It was true he did want to see people suffer from time to time but was that really enough for this to happen to him? _

_His other self gave out a chilling laugh and walked up to him with a grin that only sent chills down his spine. _"Don't worry Syuusuke."_ A pat to the shoulder and –_

**I'm sorry for not updating. A lot of things usually hit the fan this time of year for me. I hope that you will continue reading and I remember to update this sooner. Again; I apologize. **

**Let me know what you think so far :] **


	4. Usotsuki

Fuji's eyes shot open and he rolled over as if trying to get away from what he had experienced only to be shot with a dull amount of pain that soon increased in the back of his head. He groaned and placed a hand over his eyes and the other on the side of his head, gripping it for dear life. He was told once that suddenly or "ripping" yourself from a dream can cause a major headache. At the time he didn't believe it but right now he did. _'C'mon Fuji, get ahold of yourself.'_ He told himself and forced himself to open his eyes once more. He realized he was still on the couch with a blanket over his bare body. He groaned. He didn't think he would be sleeping for so long. He sat up and his eyes landed on a figure that sat by the kitchen table.

"Tezuka?" he questioned out loud. The figure jumped, startled and stood up taking something from the table.

"Syuusuke. How are you feeling?" Tezuka's voice responded relieving whatever doubt had entered his mind of an intruder. Tezuka walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch. He looked stressed, his hair was messier than usual and his glasses were left at the table revealing the slight redness that had formed around his eyes.

"Tezuka, what's wrong?" Fuji brought a hand to cup his lover's cheek. The taller of the two leaned into the touch and softly smiled.

Tezuka kissed the hand on his cheek and then placed a kiss on Fuji's forehead. "Nothing, I must've dozed off at the table after putting the food away." Fuji blinked confused and then remembered the forgotten meal he had made for the two of them. He chuckled softly and looked down at his lap.

"I'm sorry, for letting it go to waste."

Tezuka shook his head and picked Fuji up, bridal style with the blanket still around him, and walked towards their room. "Are you kidding? We haven't done that in a while." Fuji smiled and with a slight thud he ended up on their bed. Tezuka was already in his sleeping pants but he wasn't anywhere close to covered except for the lame excuse of a blanket. Tezuka noticed how Fuji looked around for a pair of sweats or something and simply threw Fuji a pair of boxers.

Fuji smiled and slid them on. It was always uncomfortable to sleep with nothing on, at least for him it was. Just like how uncomfortable it was for him to sleep without some sort of blanket, no matter what kind of weather. Tezuka could sleep in boxers without a blanket, but he couldn't. If it was 120 degrees outside, he would still cover himself. Tezuka found this very idiotic.

Tezuka slid into bed with his love and wrapped his arms around Fuji, nearly crushing him. At the pit of his stomach, Fuji, didn't feel so good. He had a bad feeling about something and usually they were never wrong. "I love you. You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

'_He knows something. Have I been acting too out of character lately? Did he give Oishi a call?'_ He thought as Tezuka combed his light brown hair with his calloused fingers. It was comforting, the gesture, so comforting he tried really hard to resist beauty sleep. He was too scared to fall back asleep. If he did, he'd be waiting for him or he'd have to go through the same nightmare again. But something told him that the nightmares with Takeda had ended and now something worse was in store for him. Then he remembered what Oishi told him earlier.

"_It'll help you sleep like a baby, probably not dream. I usually recommend it to those that have trouble sleeping." _

Fuji placed a hand on Tezuka's chest and patted it lightly. "I'm going to get a drink of water. I'll be right back." Tezuka nodded and watched as Fuji exited the room.

The thin brunette made his way to the living room and scanned the area for his duffle bag. He was lucky he had good vision in general but better vision at night. His eyes adjusted much faster to darkness than normal people did and he was able to see everything. The doctor once told him that people with light colored eyes like him had a greater chance at seeing in the dark than others did; right now he was grateful for that. He spotted his bag and knelt down by it, looking for the pills that he was given. _'So much for pill free.'_ He dug and dug and he found them at last. But what he couldn't find was the serotonin. He looked around and sighed, thinking where they could've gone, maybe he misplaced them. That wouldn't be good if Tezuka found them…god knows what might happen.

Fuji stood up and took out a white tablet and closed the small container. He walked over the kitchen island to get a glass of water and sighed. He hated pills and avoided them but now it seemed he had no choice. He looked around one more time trying to see if he could spot his other medicine only for his eyes to land on Tezuka who leaned against the door frame. "Looking," Tezuka took out a small container and Fuji froze. "For this?" his throat began to feel dry and sleep had now escaped his mind.

'_Looks like he found it._' Fuji thought of several ways he could lie about this but found none. Tezuka was bound to find out but he didn't want him to find out like this. He was obviously hiding it. He smiled, "Yeah I was. Where did you find it?" Maybe if he played it off as nothing, Tezuka wouldn't suspect as much.

"Why do you have these?" Tezuka's voice a little serious now. He sounded like he wanted to argue but at the same didn't want to. Fuji could understand why he was angry, he had kept it from him and that's something they both agreed to when they first started going out; that they should have an open relationship.

_Fuji smiled as he looked up at the dark sky filled with bright shining stars, they flickered and some faded. Looking at the night sky was always his way of relaxing. It was more relaxing than escaping reality in class to stare out the window to a bright blue sky. _

"_Fuji." He looked up and saw his former captain a few feet from him. That stoic expression never leaving his face and Fuji couldn't help but grin at it. How much longer would Tezuka hide from him? _

_Tezuka walked over to where he was and looked around to see if anyone was around. Fuji shook his head. Of course no one would be around; it was a little past midnight and not a lot of people passed by the bridge at this time. _

_The bridge had a steep slope and at the end was a river that wasn't so deep at all but when the current picked up, it was deadly. The area was very well known among the Seishun Gakuen students since many crossed the bridge to get to the school. But around this time, it was peaceful and quiet. _

_Tezuka tensed up as Fuji laid his head on the stoic boy's lap. Fuji's eyes never leaving the night sky. Soon enough Tezuka looked up as well, his hand slowly combing his boyfriend's hair and occasionally playing with the strands unconsciously. Fuji smiled and slowly let his eyes close. "Ne, Tezuka?" he heard Tezuka give out a small hum out of question and continued. "The reason why I called you out here was because I'm having problems. I didn't want to be alone." _

_This caused Tezuka to look at Fuji, suddenly aware of his slight gesture; he removed his hand from the light brown hair and placed it on the grass. "You know you can tell me anything, Fuji." Blue eyes suddenly revealing themselves and Tezuka could see beyond his façade lied pain. It was the first time since after the incident and it made his heart sink. "From now on, I don't want you hiding anything from me anymore. I'll hear anything and everything you have to say."_

_Fuji sat up. "But it'll only burden you." _

"_Whatever problems you have, I'll deal with them too. If we're going to be together, we'll both overcome our obstacles." Tezuka placed his lips against Fuji's and he tensed up. "What's wrong?" Tezuka asked. _

_It was the first time Tezuka had kissed him unexpectedly without looking around first. "Nothing, it's just…" Tezuka looked at him to continue. "What if someone saw?" Tezuka sighed and fixed his glasses. _

"_You promise to tell me everything and I will promise to get rid of the habit." Fuji smiled and nodded. If Tezuka could seriously stop thinking about others, oh how happy would he be. _

"_I promise." Tezuka kissed him again and they made the deal through a long and passionate kiss that left them nearly breathless and dizzy afterward._

"Uh, Oishi thought that my sleeping problems might cause stress so he recommend them if anything happened." He lied through his teeth and he wasn't proud of it. Fuji took the glass and drank the water along with the pill that he had already popped into his mouth. Tezuka walked up to him and placed the bottle on the counter making a loud sound.

"That's serotonin. Do you know what that is even supposed to do to you?" Fuji knew there was no way out of this but he had to try, just to buy a little bit of more time.

"Do you honestly think I plan on taking them? I don't drink pills remember. I'm against that. I only take these for my sleeping problems, you know that." Fuji moved passed him and walked towards the room.

Tezuka followed him. "Are you sure?" Fuji sighed and turned to look at Tezuka once he had closed their bedroom door. Worry pooled into the face of the man who tried so very hard not to. Suddenly, Fuji felt guilt, regret; but he needed time. Fuji nodded in reassurance.

"I'm sure. I won't use them, trust me Mitsu." He smiled and placed a kiss on his lover's lips. When Fuji pulled away he couldn't help but laugh. Tezuka had pouted and put on the world's most irresistible puppy eyes.

Tezuka Kunimitsu. During high school, the stoic tennis captain would spend so much time with the Tensai that he would pick up habits. After the habits, after high school and a good few years of being with his love, Fuji, he figured that it wouldn't hurt being who he really was with the Tensai. Eventually, the once so hard to break wall came crumbling down and he became very open with Fuji and they were both happy with how it turned out. Tezuka would laugh, something never did before. He would play with shampoo in the bathroom, he would smile more and of course give Fuji all of his love.

Tezuka laughed and picked up Fuji and slung him over his shoulder like a rag doll. Fuji's hair brushing against his shirt, only squirmed for release until Tezuka placed him onto the bed gently and hovered over him, smiling and placing a kiss on those lips he loved so much. Fuji chuckled and slowly ran his hands into Tezuka hair, placing a leg in between Tezuka's and softly tugged at the locks that interlaced with his fingers.

Fuji heard Tezuka groan and smiled against the kiss. The taller of the two licked Fuji's bottom lip and let their tongues intertwine with one another, tracing over places that he knew would make his lover's heart race.

He enjoyed this so much; he never wanted to lose it. If he ever did, he wouldn't know what to do. Tezuka was the love of his life and it's not your everyday you hear or see people for that matter that undergo this kind of relationship.

Fuji began feeling lightheaded and broke away from the kiss. Tezuka continued a trail of kisses down his neck and he smiled lightly. His fingers still in the messy brown hair, Fuji closed his eyes enjoying the light gestures. When he closed his eyes he saw red painting his vision from behind his eyelids. Startled, he opened them again in alarm. Tezuka bit him playfully and he was brought back to reality. His mind couldn't wrap around what he had just seen but he attempted closing his eyes again and relaxed as his boyfriend continued his ministrations.

He closed his eyes and this time he saw a picture that made his heart stop. He quickly sat up with eyes wide open, gasping for air. Tezuka looked at him. "What's wrong Syuusuke?" Fuji looked away and panted, trying to catch his breath. _'No. Please, anything but that.'_ Fuji thought, standing up and going to the bathroom.

He locked the door behind him and placed a hand over his mouth; tears spilling from his eyes and his whole body cold with fear. He couldn't and wouldn't let it happen.

**See, I'm trying. I'm updating early :D I thank those who enjoy this story. Makes me happy that I'm making it this far. You guys are my fuel. And to those who read my other stories as well. You rock :3**

**Let me know what you think so far :] **

**P.S – Those who have read The Perfect Pair Chronicle's, there might be an update to new story soon so keep that in mind. It might suck, it might not but I was definitely inspired from an awesome anime. Anywho, Thank you guys! :]**


	5. Lovely Dream

Fuji laid in bed with Tezuka close to him, Tezuka's arms wrapped around him in a protective manner. He felt safe but he knew he wasn't. He couldn't sleep even after the pill he took early, what he saw took away any form of sleep for him.

He dug his face into the pillow and tried so very hard to erase the picture he had seen about 10 minutes ago.

Blood covering everything, everywhere; the walls, the bed, the ceiling. Despite it only lasting about 5 seconds, maybe even less, the vision, he had seen was so vivid.

It scared him. Whatever or wherever the vision came from wasn't just there for fun. It contained meaning and Fuji wasn't sure he was to know what sort of meaning it held. He bit his bottom and softly sighed. He knew he had to dig deeper to clarify things. He closed his eyes and replayed what he had seen.

He saw himself standing next to the bed, his hair messy and covering half of his face. His hand balled up into a fist and other holding a knife; he was smiling as he looked at the bed. There stood his nightmare, his most feared predicament.

Tezuka or what was left of him laid on the bed, struggling for air but choking on his own blood. His stomach cut open wide. The contents inside spilling out, the blood that oozed out only stained the white bed sheets.

His left arm was completely mangled with what looked like razor wire and it was he was sure it was his doing. Because the knife in his hand was guilty of the crime, the blade seeped in blood. One thing that was certain from this 5 second visage was the feeling he obtained from it. It was only a glimpse but for that short amount of time he felt full. Pregnant of utter satisfaction and that's what had scared him the most.

As he laid there with Tezuka's strong arms around him, he felt his heart break. He wouldn't and could never do that to him. He had to see Oishi.

_'Wait..'_ he thought, stopping his train of thoughts. If he went to go see Oishi, he would know he did something, that he killed Takeda. He sighed and held onto Tezuka for dear life. Paranoia and fear were beginning to weld up inside him and that was never a good sign.

"I promise you, I won't ever let anything or anyone harm you." he whispered as he lightly dragged his fingers tracing the manly features of Tezuka's face. "Not even me."

He decided that he had to have a talk with his inner self, the darker side of him and that required sleep if he wanted to make an appointment.

He closed his eyes and begged sleep to come.

_The room smelled funny but nonetheless had andarks feeling to it. He knew it wasn't going to be filled with blue skies and sunshine but the smell that the room emitted was very familiar._

"Hello, Fuji. Or should I say, me?"_ Fuji looked up and found that he was facing his other. A grin playing on his lips, one he knew with every fiber in him that he was hiding something._

_"Maybe I should give you a proper name." he said out loud as he thought. He wasn't exactly fond of this side of himself but to make things less complicated, it worked out to his favor to give himself a name. Just thinking of a person walking around his head that looked like him with some minor differences and had the same name bothered, maybe bothered was an understatement. He was similar to a shadow that followed him everywhere he went, stuck to him and mimicked him to the core. He grinned. _

"I don't appear for tea parties and sugar cookies_." his other self looked around the room as if someone was listening in. Fuji looked closer and felt a cold chill run through him. He hadn't noticed it before but, this shadow has a scar running down his face and he wondered how something that only appeared in his mind can have a wound._

"This is your own personal award that you signed up for yourself. A scar that represents a tragedy in your life, well aside from Me."_ his shadow answered his unasked question. _"This is what it looks like to taint innocence."

_Fuji couldn't help but grin and accept it. "Why did I see what I saw earlier?" _

"You think that keeping all that juicy anger inside doesn't do a total on your mind?"_ Fuji opened his mouth to respond back but was interrupted. _"You like them right, arguments? You like fighting. You can feel your heart racing so fast, your hands tremble from excitement and itching to hit something right?"_ Fuji felt himself turn cold. Now he understood why he felt adrenaline course through his veins when Tezuka and him fought instead of pure anger. Why he felt like hitting him every time an argument arose or when he just got on his nerves. Why he tried so very hard to keep the argument going. _

_Maybe it wasn't a good thing. True, arguing raised a sort of thrill in him that he couldn't get anywhere else but what was worse was have to be feeding his darker side with all those arguments. He was sure that whatever this shadow of him liked the most was violence, which he could tell from the reoccurring dreams with Takeda. _

"_Kage…" He muttered. His shadow looked back at him._

"What?"

"_Kage. That's what I'll call you." Kage looked at him, those icy orbs digging through his scattered mind and scoffed. _

"Oh you've turned yourself into a grade A freak. How pathetic."

_"I'm not a freak." he lashed back._

"You're right. You're a murderer. A murderer on the loose." _Fuji felt his insides turn like he was losing it, his hands became cold. He never wanted to be called that by anyone. _"You could've easily called for help, but you decided to kill Takeda. You knew you could've called for help, how sad you are. Excluding the main parts of a story can be fatal Fuji; especially for the main character._" Fuji slammed the Kage against the wall, anger clouding his own sapphire eyes._

_Kage started laughing and stared into his eyes. _"That's the kind of anger that I need. That murderous intent is,"_ Kage took in a deep breath in satisfaction _"so delicious."_ Fuji kept his eyes on those cold ones that had been haunting his dreams for the past 5 months. He knew that right now he was playing the devil's fire. Even if he was inside his mind, his dream, he was feeding Kage al this negative energy and for that he hated himself for. But he couldn't stop himself. _

_"I am not a murderer! I am not like you who enjoys inflicting psychical pain towards someone. You have no right saying things like that. You have no idea what it was like, what it felt like." Kage placed a finger on his temple._

"I'm you. I know everything you moron. I know every little dirty secret about you, everything from what you think, to what you feel."_ Fuji became angrier, it felt so good to let it out but he didn't like it either. _"I'm inside your grapefruit, Syuusuke."

"I know how much you wish you could go back to that day and do it over again, I know how much you wish Tezuka would love you every night like he used to in high school, I know how you lied to your brother told him that Mizuki had left the country so that he didn't go out with him, I know about your dirty play with your childhood friend Saeki when you were a kid. Gross by the way." _Fuji's hold on him slowly decreased, his eyes slowly widening. _"I know how much you want to know about me but you're afraid to. I know you love Tezuka so much you'd die for him."_ Kage's smile widened. He knew he stepped on a land mine inside Fuji's mind and heart. _"Would you? Would you really die for him?"_ Fuji didn't like the feeling or the weight that question had. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" He wasn't going to let his so called other have the satisfaction and glory. His hands felt sweaty and to think all of this was happening inside his mind, inside his dream, really did a number on him. Something told him, he wasn't going to work today. _

"How far would you go to protect someone you love? How far would you go to love someone who's lying to you?"

"_What the hell are you-"_

"What would you do if Tezuka were to find out that all these years, you've been lying to him about everything? Takeda, The incident, the nightmares, Me? Everything?"_ Fuji backed away and nervously smiled. _

"_There's no way he could find out. There's no one that has evidence on what actually happened. I only I know what actually happened." Kage began to laugh holding onto his stomach. It sent shivers down his spine. Fear had slowly settled itself in his stomach and he wanted out. He read before that you could tear yourself away from a nightmare if you wanted to, but he didn't remember how that was possible. _

"You're the only one? Aw c'mon Syuusuke, you're leaving the big fish out"_ Kage extended his arms and smiled. _"See, the great thing about me is that no one knows what I can do. I'll make you watch. Watch what you created, watch what you wish never woke up from that sadistic, pathetic little mind of yours. What really lies inside that dark heart of yours,"_ he chuckled. "_Is something you're about to find out."

"Fuji." Tezuka smiled as he saw those blue eyes slowly present themselves from deep slumber. He's been with his love for so long and he never got tired of seeing the ocean every morning. "You'll be late if you sleep in my love."

'_I don't understand…'_ Kage grinned and ran his fingers through Tezuka's golden locks, gripping it tightly. Tezuka grunted a little and chuckled.

"It's too early for that Syuusuke." He whispered and placed his lips against Fuji's. _'Wait, Tezuka, don't! What are you doing Kage?' _

Kage smiled into the kiss and bit Tezuka's bottom lip hard enough causing pain but. Tezuka hissed and looked into Fuji's eyes. "Just a little." Kage whispered impersonating Fuji.

Tezuka nodded breathlessly and hovered over Fuji. Despite the difference in taste and aggressiveness, Tezuka enjoyed each time Fuji became rough which he barely got to see. It was indeed rare for Fuji to act this way and when he did, Tezuka lost all control of himself. The way he was being so dominant and rough, enticed him so very much it sent him over the edge. The only thing was that he didn't know that the person on top of him wasn't all his Fuji Syuusuke.

Fuji on the other hand was not enjoying it. What Kage was showing him; making him watch was that he was a puppet to his eyes. Fuji wasn't controlling any of his own actions, he felt possessed and it terrified him. What could happen to him if this continued? What could happen to Tezuka if Kage kept going?

**Sorry for updating a little late. I promised myself I'd update Tuesday. Also this story is a little short ONLY because I haven't been writing as much which will change. **

**I will be updating this story on Tuesday's. So hopefully I can make your Tuesday :3 **

**I wanna thank those that keep reading this fic. It makes me so happy to know that I haven't lost you yet. So, Arigatou Minna :] **

**P.S – All my other stories shall be updated when I have the content for them. **


	6. Waking Nightmare

Fuji knew that Tezuka was and is his biggest weakness. He wanted to reach out to Tezuka and save him of what might happen but he couldn't do anything but watch as his body was taken over by someone so very foreign to him.

Tezuka moaned with every single kiss that Kage inflicted and every scratch that he created down his arms and back. His hands touching his only reason for living.

'Okay I get it. You can control me, act like me and no one can tell just don't touch Tezuka!' Fuji yelled out to the person who was now straddling his lover. Kage kept straddling Tezuka and smiled as Tezuka's eyes slowly closed, focusing on the pleasure and the moment. Kage looked around and heard Fuji but didn't plan on stopping just yet. '_I can spill your darkest secrets and he won't even know.' _

Kage leaned down and bit Tezuka's earlobe. Tezuka moaned at the hot breathe that sent shivers down his spine. 'Please don't. Anything but that!' Kage smiled and felt Fuji crumbling away. That's what he wanted, needed. Kage lightly traced his tongue up Tezuka's neck. "Maybe you should get ready, Kunimitsu." Kage whispered against the other's ear. Tezuka eyes shot open and sat up, looking at Fuji.

"You can't just leave me like this." Tezuka switched their positions so that he was on top.

'_I'm done with him. Driving him to the edge is what will drive you to yours.'_ Kage thought.

Fuji smiled as he could now control his body and hugged Tezuka. Tezuka, caught off guard only stumbled backwards. "I'm sorry Mitsu." Fuji whispered against his ear, digging his face into the crook of his neck. "I'll fix it. I promise." So this is what he could do, control his body as if he were a puppet, do whatever he wanted to do, act on his own accord.

"Syuusuke…" Tezuka groaned as Fuji's hand crept into his pants and gently began stroking him, running a hand into his shirt to caress his chest. Tezuka gripped the bed sheets. Not just because it felt good but because he wanted Fuji to play rough again. Tezuka only knew a few ways of triggering it. Tezuka gently kissed Fuji's neck and then bit down, hard. Fuji gasped and moaned.

'_What a very interesting toy he is. A little taste and he's already addicted. He'll be a fun toy.'_ Kage thought, interrupting the only peace and tranquility Fuji had in his head. It was strange to hear him while he was awake but the situation did not change. Fuji became angry. Not because of Tezuka's actions but more because what Kage said was true. Tezuka had enjoyed being handled by _him_ and it pissed him off. Tezuka was his.

Fuji shoved Tezuka down onto the bed, pinning him. Tezuka smiled and lust filled his hazel eyes. Fuji kissed him and bit his bottom lip just like Kage did before. Tezuka groaned and grinded his hips against Fuji's.

"Syuusuke." Tezuka moaned. _'I could give him more of what he wants.'_ Kage laughed. It made him angrier.

"Shut up." Fuji replied out loud. Tezuka grinned at his lover's sudden foreplay. Of course, Fuji only yelled back at his other self that didn't shut up but Tezuka didn't know that, he never would. Fuji wanted to show him that Tezuka was his, that he would only be his.

Fuji's fingers began trailing down the well-toned arms and lightly dragged his nails down his biceps. His fingers reaching the bottom of Tezuka's shirt and hooked them to its hem, taking it off. Tezuka groaned as Fuji lowered his lips down on to his chest and lightly bit the hardened nipple, soon lapping at it with his tongue. Fuji smirked and took off Tezuka's pants along with his underwear. Fuji looked at the length that was released and began stroking it again. Tezuka softly groaned again and turned his head the side. Fuji looked up at his lover's lewd expression and smiled before engulfing the erection in his hand.

Tezuka licked his lips and ran his fingers through Fuji's hair. Fuji ran his tongue up and down the shaft and then up to the head, savoring the clear liquid that slowly oozed out. Fuji looked up and made eye contact with Tezuka as he continued pleasing him with his mouth. Using Tezuka's expression as a way of finding out how he liked and where he liked it.

Tezuka grew more turned on by the simple action and tugged at the strands in his hands, forcing Fuji back up to his lips. Fuji groaned at the action. Tezuka pinned him down onto the bed. He wanted this; he wanted to put on a show for that son of a bitch that kept messing with his head.

He heard the laughter at the back of his head and closed his eyes shut, bringing Tezuka's lips crashing onto his. Tezuka smiled against them and bit Fuji's bottom lip. Fuji gasped at pain and continued kissing Tezuka, letting the pain take away his misery.

It was true.

Tezuka stroked himself a few times before entering Fuji without preparing him. Fuji's eyes in pain and clawed at Tezuka's back. He groaned and moaned out to the ceiling. "Do you want me to stop?" Tezuka whispered into his ear; concern taking over him now instead of lust. It took him a while before he heard Tezuka because his head was pounding with pain and pleasure; Fuji shook his head and wiped way the tears that had slowly formed in his eyes.

"No, don't. Please don't." Fuji wrapped his legs around Tezuka and urged him to keep going. This was the only way to keep the voice in his head away, to keep Kage away. The pain washed away everything and made him numb to the world, to himself, to everything.

He had lied to Tezuka. Thinking back on it now, he wished he didn't.

"_Eiji, I'm going to go get some water." Eiji smiled and nodded. _

_Fuji headed to the water fountains and looked around. He gave Tezuka one last glance and continued. _

_Someone grabbed him and picked him up, kissing his neck and then his lips. Fuji chuckled and pushed Takeda away. "Stop." _

"_Aw why? No one will see." Takeda smiled and continued kissing his neck, lightly nipping it. _

_Fuji pushed Takeda away with a smile. "Because, I don't want to risk it." Takeda pouted and twirled his racket by its neck. Fuji walked over to wash his face. _

"_Maybe we should tell them." Fuji looked at Takeda and sighed at Takeda's words. "What could possibly go wrong? We're going out anyway." Fuji balled up his right hand into a fist, keeping his smile intact. "I want to show you off. Brag about you. Everything." Takeda smiled and just as it was laid out, it was gone. _

_Fuji grabbed him by his collar. "We are not going out." His eyes piercing into those dark brown eyes. Takeda tried to push him off but it was useless. The anger had gotten to him enough to have a great amount of strength "You and I are nothing. We never were anything." Takeda took hold of Fuji and slapped him. Fuji stumbled backward and lost his footing. He looked up at Takeda. _

_Those sapphire eyes freezing Takeda into place. He didn't know whether pain or sadness pooled into them but he was now reaching for Fuji, trying to help him up. Fuji slapped away Takeda's hand and stood up, punching Takeda in the jaw. He only stumbled backwards and glared back at Fuji. "Wait until Buchou finds out." Fuji glared at him. His blood boiling, his hands although blood rushed through them were ice cold. _

"_I would never forgive you." Fuji said anger clear in every word spoken. Takeda grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. _

"_I will make you mine then." _

_Fuji only smiled and grunted as Takeda tried to kiss him. _

"_Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Takeda turned around. Eiji pushed the second year away and helped Fuji. "Are you okay Fuji?" Eiji stared at Takeda in disbelief. "What is wrong with you?" _

Fuji lay in bed. Tired, exhausted, and spent. Tezuka leaned down and gently kissed Fuji on his nape. "I'm sorry. I should've stopped myself." The light brunette weakly smiled and slowly turned around to place a hand on Tezuka's cheek.

Shaking his head lightly, "Don't. I started this." Fuji said softly, trying to ease his love. Tezuka smiled and lightly kissed Fuji's hand.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't be so feisty in the morning." Tezuka chuckled.

"Maybe not." Fuji looked away. Tezuka got up. "Could you hand me my phone?" Tezuka nodded and once he did, Tezuka headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Fuji heard the shower running and frowned as he knew he had no energy to take a shower with his lover today.

It was best he didn't go to work. He had a tremendous headache, his lower back ached. He chuckled as he was reminded of the first time he had slept with Tezuka. The similar pain in his lower back was very much evident that night.

Flipping his phone open he called his assistant at the studio. She sounded very worried when he told her he couldn't make it in today. Nonetheless she said he had nothing to worry about, all the projects had been in on time that he had a good 4 days off if he wanted to. He smiled at the thought of staying home those 4 days but that meant being home alone and waiting until Tezuka got back. What would he do with that all that lost time?

He closed his phone and dropped his head onto the pillow, digging his face into it; his heart skipping a beat as he smelled the faint scent of Tezuka on it. He liked the way things were going between him and Tezuka but now it wasn't just him and Tezuka anymore because something or "someone" is now getting in between them and that was Kage.

He sighed and hugged the pillow. His hair was a mess and so was his body. He felt worse than ugly.

He heard the bathroom door open and soon heard wet footsteps making their way through the room. He groaned and the footsteps halted. "I keep telling you to dry your feet before getting out." He groaned out. Tezuka chuckled.

"I thought you were sleeping." Tezuka said honestly, returning to the bathroom to dry his feet.

"I can't. I have a headache." Fuji whined. Tezuka made an effort to rush to his side but for he was naked and attempted to wrap a towel around his waist at the same time, he only walked towards the bed and sat next to Fuji.

Tezuka placed a hand on Fuji's forehead. He wasn't hot, so it wasn't a fever. Tezuka frowned. "Maybe I really should have controlled myself a little better." Fuji closed his eyes and shivered at the thought of feeling powerless over his own body.

"It wasn't your fault." Fuji simply whispered. Tezuka got up and began looking through the closet so he could get dressed for work. "I'm not going to work today." Tezuka's hands stopped and simply looked at the clock in their room.

The silence in the room deafening Fuji's ears. He didn't want silence; he couldn't afford it for the fear of Kage returning.

Fuji heard the sound of dialing and turned to see Tezuka pressing away at the button's on his phone. Tezuka raised a finger and excused himself as he stepped out into the living room, half naked.

Minutes later Tezuka had arrived back into their room. "Neither am I." Fuji groaned and turned to face Tezuka with a blank look.

"You should have gone to work," Fuji dropped his head onto the pillow suddenly feeling very, very drowsy. "Mitsu." Tezuka smiled and pulled on a pair of clean boxers and pajama pants on. He climbed into bed and kissed Fuji's nape.

"I'll stay in bed with you love, until you get better." Fuji smiled at him and crawled over to hug Tezuka who was sitting up against the bedpost. He dug into the side drawer to take out a book and flipped through the pages.

"Nerd." Fuji said against his chest with his eyes closed. Tezuka placed his finger where he was and ran his fingers through Fuji's soft hair, gently combing it. Tezuka knew that by doing this Fuji would fall asleep faster and it did. Soon enough he heard Fuji soft breathing and the weight of his body now increased against Tezuka's chest as his lover was now cradling in sleep's arms. Tezuka smiled and looked at the book in his hand and then back at his lover.

Deciding to stay in this position a while longer, he gently outlined the thin features of his face. He was so beautiful; anyone would mistake him for a foreigner with those eyes and hair. His skin was so soft despite Fuji being a male and his lips were so tempting. Every move Fuji made was elegant and he didn't know it. Tezuka's mind drifted back to their high school years where most didn't know him, then again no one ever truly did.

Fuji would get stared at by many. Be it men or women even sometimes teachers, many peeked a glance each time he walked through the halls. Some had the courage to actually flirt with him and that's when Tezuka would step in to "politely" interrupt usually making up lies and excuses to free Fuji from whatever confession he was receiving.

Tezuka stared at the ceiling in thought as his fingers lightly massaged Fuji's scalp and every once in a while dragging them to work along his neck. He hoped Fuji's headache would go away soon. He smiled as a thought entered his mind.

Gently he sat up making sure not to disturb Fuji and tried to pry him off only for an unconscious Fuji to hug him tighter. Tezuka lightly chuckled and gently unwrapped his lover's arms from him.

Making his way into the kitchen he began to cook a meal for two.

As he began to pour the scrambled eggs into the pan that contained vegetables his phone rang. He scratched the back of his head wondering if he should pick it up and risk the food or just ignore it. He lightly growled and grabbed his phone and placed it against his shoulder so it wouldn't fall and pressed his ear against it.

"Tezuka speaking." He announced frustrated.

"_Oh Tezuka, how you been?" _

"Oishi." He said as he recognized the voice. "It's been a while."

"_A very long while. How you been? How's work?"_ Tezuka knew very well that a smile was plastered onto Oishi's face and could only smile as well at the sound of his dear friend.

"I've been well. Work's been kind to me only for the minor reasons of arriving home late from time to time, nothing I can really complain about." He responded and chuckled a little turning the eggs over. He kept an eye on them making sure he didn't burn them or anything of the sort.

"_That's good to hear. How's Fuji been?"_ Tezuka heard the worried tone that played in Oishi's voice and could only suspect that he knew something he didn't. Being under the work of law had its share of advantages and one of them was detecting when someone was lying. Despite that, Oishi had never fully fixed his problem for being a terrible liar. Tezuka placed the newly formed omelette onto a plate and went on to crack another two eggs.

He figured he would play along so he did just that. Just how far would Oishi lie to him? "He's good. He said he's feeling better after the pills you assigned him."

"_Ah, that's good to hear."_ Oishi sighed contently.

"Which reminds me," he heard Oishi let out an 'hm' and continued. "Why did you assign him with Serotonin?" Tezuka's voice now more serious. It had really taken him aback knowing that whatever Oishi was giving Fuji could lead to some serious amount of stress which confused him. Sleeping pills didn't cause stress, did they? "I've never heard of sleeping pills to cause stress." He said truthfully stating his own knowledge.

"_Those were meant for the nightmares he's been having."_

**Updated ahead of the given date but whatever, I was excited writing this cause even I don't know what will happen between them. Also I apologize for the crazy amount of mistakes in the last story. I didn't really read it over and just posted it. This one has been reread about 20 times and hopefully there aren't any mistakes. **

**Thank you guys for the comments, I really do appreciate it and hope fully I don't let you guys down **

**Thanks for reading and hopefully you enjoyed it :] **


	7. Let's Trade

Fuji slowly opened his eyes as he awoke from sleeps den. He yawned and stretched and realized that he was now alone. He sat up and looked around. "Tezuka?" no answer. He frowned. 'Maybe he went out.'

Standing up feeling surprisingly free he smiled and looked down at his body. Embarrassment overtook him. He wasn't wearing anything at all. He headed to the bathroom but stopped as the scent of food wafted into the room. His stomach growled terribly loud and followed the delicious scent.

Quickly pulling on a pair of sweats he headed towards the kitchen and stopped. Tezuka was talking to someone.

Flattening his back against the wall he peeked from the corner and saw him on the phone, a sense of relief washing over him but he perked up. He'd never eavesdrop on Tezuka but one word caught his attention.

"What nightmares?" Fuji froze. Who was Tezuka talking to?

"Why didn't you tell me before Oishi?" He heard Tezuka nearly yell into the receiver_. 'Oishi.' _His eyes widened. _'Why?' _

Fuji felt his hands sweating and his body felt completely heavy, should it have not been for his mind shouting out that it was real, he probably would have collapsed. Why would Oishi tell Tezuka about the nightmares? Wasn't it supposed to be confidential? Doctor's or therapists weren't supposed to tell others of the conversations between patients, right? So why?

"What do you mean it wasn't your choice?" Tezuka asked irritated. Fuji looked down at his feet, his bangs covering his eyes as he continued listening.

"It was Fuji's decision?" Tezuka questioned. "How long?" Fuji bit his bottom lip awaiting the reaction. Silence and the sound of sizzling from the pan was the only noise that was heard throughout the room.

"5 Months?" Tezuka yelled. Fuji flinched as if he was being scolded. He never heard Tezuka get so angry, so upset. His heart was throbbing painfully and he felt that whatever tears were shed yesterday, were not enough.

"What is the Serotonin for then if it's only nightmares?" Tezuka's voice was beyond calm. He could picture Oishi stuttering and struggling for words and responses to give Tezuka. He could picture him walking up and down frustrated, running his hand across his head.

Then the question clicked in his mind like some kind of deranged puzzle. If Oishi were to tell him the truth, Tezuka would find out about his anger problems, his suffering, he would find out about how indifferent he had been this morning maybe even come towards the conclusion of Kage. He turned pale and figured he'd have to interfere and endure whatever Tezuka was ready to say to him.

He walked out of his hiding area and yawned loudly so Tezuka could acknowledge his presence.

Tezuka turned around startled and smiled at Fuji. 'Hiding?' "I'll call you back." Tezuka said into the receiver and closed his phone.

"Hm, something smells good." Fuji's eyes trailed to the food that sat in the pan, cooking.

"Ah, I made some breakfast. Did I wake you?" Tezuka placed the omlette onto another plate and placed both plates on the table. Fuji smiled and sat down in the chair, waiting for Tezuka to turn off the stove.

Fuji shook his head. "No. I noticed how cold it was when I woke up so I came to get my warmth back." Tezuka smiled and walked over to place a gentle kiss onto Fuji's lips. Leaning into the kiss, Fuji crept his fingers into those dark brown stands of Tezuka's hair and pulled him closer. He didn't want to ruin any of this. He didn't want Tezuka to leave him, to think badly of him, to know about him.

Tezuka pulled away and looked into Fuji's eyes. They were simply wonderful. So irresistible to pull away from such an entrancement, it was such a beautiful torture. Was it only his imagination but did he see sadness in Fuji's eyes? It didn't matter because Fuji had begun kissing him again.

Everything about it had been passionate, slow and loving. It had so much feeling in it that it scared Fuji. If he lost Tezuka, he'd be losing his only strand of sanity, his one reason to living. That's why he couldn't sit still when Kage took over, that's why a part of him died when he saw Tezuka struggling to breath for those 5 seconds. He couldn't possibly ever live without him.

Everything Kage had said was true nonetheless and he wished it wasn't. He had fallen head over heels for Tezuka since freshmen year and he was too afraid to show it, act on it and especially voice it. Fuji was so glad when Takeda came into the picture their second year. Takeda would be his way of getting Tezuka to like him and the only way was through jealousy.

"_20 Laps!" Tezuka yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone looked towards the victim and immediately felt bad for the kid. Not only was he brand new to the Tennis team but he seemed a little scrawny. Simple black hair parting in the middle, straight nose, eyes simply dark brown; everything about him was so simple. Wasn't meant for the taste of the Seigaku Tennis team. The only thing that stood out was his height. He ought to be playing basketball rather than Tennis with a height like that. Not to mention he was only a second year, by the time he hit his third year he'd be a giant. _

"_Nya, isn't that Takeda? He just got accepted too." _

"_What do you think he did?" _

"_Who cares?" _

_Fuji entered the courts, a towel around his neck. "Ya minna." He greeted his teammates. They smiled and greeted him back. He looked at the newcomer and smiled. 'Saa Tezuka-kun is always so harsh.' He spent a lot of time with Tezuka since they were teammates and of course classmates, Fuji had come to an understanding that Tezuka wasn't just harsh on people but on himself and maybe that's what triggered his love for him; his admiration and their unbreakable rivalry. Fuji took one last glance at the vice-captain and felt his heart skip a beat. _

_After practice, Fuji was the last one getting dressed in the club room; Tezuka arrived a few moments later and closed the door behind him. "Fuji. I have to tell you something" he frowned and turned to face Tezuka. "Takeda has been stalking you. I think you're the reason why he joined the Tennis Club." Fuji's frown probably grew and Tezuka had not taken notice of it. "He's been watching your every move since before he was accepted here. I didn't tell you earlier because it wasn't right for me to accuse someone of something I wasn't certain of but this time I'm sure of it. I thought you had a right to know." Tezuka's arms folded across his chest, that serious tone and emotionless expression did nothing to fool the Tensai. He knew Tezuka was very worried about it because he was his close friend._

_Fuji looked into Tezuka's eyes and saw what seemed to be a pool of worry and aggravation bunched up together. It wasn't the first time he'd seen it. 'Could Tezuka be … jealous?' he wondered. "Thank you. I'll try to take care it." Fuji turned his back to Tezuka. _

'_If Takeda is pushed enough could he really love me?' Fuji put on his shirt and began working the buttons. 'If I could get Takeda's attention would Tezuka give me his?' _

Tezuka pulled away from those lips that spoke so much through a single kiss and looked into those eyes. Lust wasn't at all present but Fuji was distant. The slim fingers still in his hair, he placed his hand over them and felt how cold he was. Was he still sick?

Tezuka cleared his throat and Fuji's eyes came back to life. "Let's eat." Looking into those eyes, Tezuka nodded and headed toward his seat across from Fuji.

He didn't want to be here right now. All those dreaded memories of what he had done to Tezuka, to himself had opened wounds he thought had healed before. Now he clearly understood why Kage had come to existence. He wasn't just a fragment of what had happened or a crack in his once so perfect sanity. He was everything that he tried not to become that night.

After the incident, after middle school had passed and Tezuka stood by his side, he couldn't bear to see how badly it had affected him. He had no right to strip away someone's life, no right to turn it into something this forgiven. Kage was right. He was a grade A freak.

He closed his eyes as he analyzed what he didn't want to and felt the pain searing through him. Fuji looked up to meet Tezuka's eyes as they watched him, curiously.

'It's not so hard to seek out a little help once in a while, brat.' He heard. Although he knew this would happen eventually, he did flinch out of shock. Hearing a voice and not knowing where it originated from was just downright scary. Tezuka arched an eyebrow up, silently questioning his boyfriend's sudden action. Fuji shook his head and smiled.

They ate in silence. The atmosphere was filled with more than just lies upon lies but secret upon darker secrets.

'_What are you talking about?'_ If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn Kage's voice was filled with sorrow. Again he found himself wondering how an inner, darker side of himself had acquired such emotion. Like a mind of its own.

'You said you didn't want to be around him. I can grant you that, but in return don't question my actions.' Kage said in a different tone than the previous. Fuji cut another piece of his omlette with his fork.

Actions? Grant? Was it also possible for inner selves to become drugged or intoxicated? Kage was speaking like a man who didn't yearn for blood to be spilled, didn't ache to have life slip from his hands into emptiness. Just not long ago, he wanted to seduce his Tezuka, nonetheless tell him everything he worked so hard to hide. Why would he want to help him?

'You want the truth?' Kage asked. 'Alright, I don't want to help your pathetic ass but if you get caught by him, he will send you to jail. He saved your sorry ass once, he can't do it again.' Fuji munched away on his food, listening to everything Kage had just said and looked at Tezuka who was now reading a newspaper.

'_He wouldn't. He loves me. He'd do anything to protect me.'_

'Anything? Then why did he call Oishi? Why does he not trust you with your medications?' Maybe Kage was right. 'If he finds out that you have anger problems, well, I, how else do you think he'll react when you finds out through Oishi about those dreams of me?' Kage asked. He had a point. He didn't want to admit it but he did. Everything led to the incident and to Kage.

He said, I, right? _'You're the one inflicting this anger towards me? Wasn't haunting me enough?' _ Fuji mentally yelled. God, it was only noon and he was tired. He had just woken up and now he's tired yet again.

He felt a tug at his lips and he quickly bit his bottom lip from stopping the smile that would have plastered itself onto his face. 'How else would I vent myself?' Kage said sarcastically. 'Now do you want my help or not?'

Kage stood up and walked over to the coffee pot. Turning it on and putting in a new filter along with coffee beans he knew Fuji had bought days ago. "Do you want coffee?" His voice melodic and airy, adopting his captivator's voice. It sounded like music in through the dull and tense air. Tezuka looked up smiling and simply nodded.

Returning to his seat he waited for the coffee to be done. Grabbing his fork once more he sliced a piece and glanced at Tezuka. "Who were you talking to?" He questioned. Trying hard not to add the edge he originally had in mind. Tezuka looked up and just stared at him. It was uncomfortable. Kage didn't really like people; nonetheless Tezuka Kunimitsu so to have him looking at him, into his eyes, was very, very infuriating. But he waited. Patience was within Fuji so he had to be patient.

"Just a coworker of mine was complaining that I left too little work for him." Kage eyed him. He was annoying. He hadn't noticed the way the end of the knife that Fuji hadn't touched now left dents in his hand. Why was he lying?

"Isn't that usually a good thing?" Kage smiled in response.

Tezuka nodded, "It is, but usually with no work, you're free to go home whenever you please and my coworker is the type of guy who loves work." Kage only smiled back. Not a very genuine smile either and the tension came back between them. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

A small 'ding' broke the tension and Kage stood up. Tezuka quietly sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose behind him.

"I'm going out later." Kage said. He poured some coffee into Tezuka's favorite cup and scoffed at it. 'Seriously?' he thought looking at the plain hunter green mug. It looked ugly. He shrugged and placed it next to Tezuka's plate.

"Where are you going? I thought you weren't feeling well." Kage turned to pour himself a cup as well and rolled his eyes. Was he always this interrogating?

Despite the questions and the annoying pest he stood silent for a while. Should he really be honest with Sherlock Holmes or should he lie? He smiled to himself. What's the point of being honest to a man who had been lied to from end to end?

"I'm just going to go pick up something from my studio and then I'm coming right back. I think that nap made me feel better." He smiled and faced Tezuka. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much. It was unbearable. How Fuji did it, he would never know. He did know that Fuji was in for some serious wrinkles in the distant future though.

Tezuka took a sip of coffee and ate the last of his breakfast. "You want me to go with you?" Tezuka asked, an uneasy feeling growing inside him.

Kage formed a fist out of aggravation, "No it's fine. It'll be quick."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Kage yelled. He sighed and turned around gripping the counter. 'I need to relax.' He told himself over and over. He felt arms around him and he felt much more uncomfortable than before. 'Get off. Get off. Get off.' He yelled in his mind. He felt lips against his neck and he immediately got goose bumps. He didn't want this, not right now. On top of that, he needed to shower before going out. Oh god.

"I'm sorry." Tezuka whispered into against his neck. His voice was warm and gentle. The arms around his waist were protecting and strong. He tried to pry him off but Fuji's body was just leaning towards Tezuka's. It was disturbing.

'Just let me know when we're leaving.'

Fuji couldn't help but smile at Tezuka's gesture. Fuji ran his fingers through Tezuka's hair. "You need a haircut Mitsu." Fuji whispered. Calloused hands ran themselves over his stomach and he held back a laugh when Tezuka had attempted to tickle him.

"You should cut it for me." Tezuka said nipping Fuji's neck. Fuji let out a soft gasp and smiled.

He shook his head at his boyfriend's stupidity. "Of course not. I wouldn't want to ruin your hair."

Tezuka hummed against his ear, "I trust you." Fuji laughed. Tezuka picked him up and showered him with kisses. Walking into their bedroom only to strip off Fuji's sweats and his own, he led them to the bathroom and closed the door behind him with a grin.

Kage shivered and held his stomach. He felt sick. Not Fuji, but him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt how triumphant Fuji was. He sighed.

Once outside he headed for Oishi's office. It was time to have a word with a traitor.

**Whooo. I am on time. I'm feeling a little triumphant now. Anyway. I love you guys. **

**You are amazing people's. I hope enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry on the delay on the Perfect Pair Chronicle's, my computer had to be rebooted and I had a horrible, horrible tantrum when it erased most of my stories. Yay for electronicssss. **

**Anyway. Leave me and messages, any comments, anything. A love letter and confession, I am so kidding. **

**Hope I made your wonderful Tuesday :] **


	8. Rage

**Author's Note: I've posted this ahead of time as a thank you for those who have supported me this far and continue to do so. So basically this chapter is dedicated to those who have continued reading my installments and commented. Enjoy :]**

Oishi sighed once he pressed the red button on the cell phone to end the call. All he ever wanted was to become a doctor so he could help people. Even he didn't understand how he ended up in this kind of career job.

He looked out the window as he sat in his computer chair and placed his chin on his hand.

He couldn't lie. He liked this kind of business but there was a major fall down to it and that was trying to keep up with everyone's information. They said that Therapists or Psychologists often went on trips to ease themselves from other's troubles. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed once again. How he craved for a vacation right now.

Sitting up straight in his chair, tearing away from the luxury of the view his office gave him, he looked at the file and papers on his desk.

He grabbed the office phone and began to dial a number his fingers were well familiar with. Pressing the phone to his ear, he waited and waited.

"_Ah, Oishiii." _The familiar voice bringing a smile to his lips.

"Eiji," he said. "How's work? Is it full today?" He asked looking at the picture frame that sat on his desk of the both of them with a wide smile. Every time he heard his voice he felt every single tensed muscle and every problem in the world escape. He didn't need a vacation; he needed to be with Eiji.

"_Not so much. But even then it's so much fun since I get to play with all the cute animals." _Eiji said excitedly.

"I see." Oishi replied with the same unwavering smile. Since Eiji had always enjoyed being around animals and he was very outgoing he decided to work at a Zoo not far from Oishi's workplace. He would go see him if he could in a heartbeat but even then he wouldn't know when a patient would burst in crying or depressed to the point of suicide. It is a very troublesome job.

_"What about you?"_

"Ah, just the same old."

"_How's Fujiko?"_ Eiji's voice eased down to a more worried tone.

Oishi sighed. "I believe he's hanging in there." Oishi's smile fading as the thought arose. Eiji was probably the only one that knew everything about Fuji. He had demanded it once he had found out that Fuji kept having sessions about 5 to 6 months ago. Eiji said it was essential for him to know. Oishi hadn't pushed the discussion any further because he knew he cared about Fuji just as much as he did. They were, after all, the best friends in middle school.

"_I hope so."_ Eiji said, worried.

A moment of silence past between them. Oishi looked at his clock and suppressed another sigh. "Eiji, I have to go. I got a few things to do before I leave."

"_Pick up something good for dinner. I brought last time so it's your turn."_ Eiji said. His voice suddenly excited. Oishi chuckled.

"You got it." He hung up and slumped in his chair. If he hadn't had Eiji around, he'd probably have white hair by now.

He took in a deep breath and decided to put his skills and the last bit of energy he had into solving something that had come to bother him recently.

He opened the file and ran his hand over the picture, frowning. _'Fuji…'_

He looked through past conversations he's had with him since he had come to see him, since the nightmares. Something didn't sound right each time he came across this file. He read it over and over and did calculations nonstop in his head. He wanted to know as much as possible to help out his friend, help out Tezuka even.

Why had Fuji lied to Tezuka?

What was he truly hiding?

Why was he having anger problems when he was the most humble guy he knew?

Why was he acting out of place more and more often?

As he continued going through the papers, documents and even some recordings he had done out of his own personal usage, he scratched his head anxiously, he couldn't figure it out. What was going on?

He stood up and began digging through his bag searching for his notebook. He grabbed it along with another folder. He looked at the folder and made a disgusted look and attempted to throw it on top of his bag only to have him miss.

He sighed again as he heard the papers scatter all over the floor. He cursed under his breath and bent down to pick them up. Sloppily he tried to arrange them in a hurry before he lost mental focus and then he stopped.

His eyes wide open in shock as he looked at the picture on the folder. _'Ta-Takeda's file…'_ He looked at the information and then he remembered. 'Oh, the file I asked Tezuka for.' He stood up with the file in his hands and brought it to his desk where Fuji's papers were.

He remembered wanting to look over the file of the young boy that he had once played tennis with. Takeda.

He remembered how shy and out of place he was in the middle of all of the Tennis team. He remembered the rumors going around that he was dating a guy. He remembered how many times he had gotten into fights during lunch on the rooftop. He remembered how many times his enemies would go to the club and try to find him. He also remembered the many times he would try to create a scenario with Fuji alone in the locker room. . . _'Wait a minute.'_

Oishi looked through the messy papers on his desk and tried to find a paper that was added into the folder not long ago. He searched and searched until finally he had found it. Smiling triumphantly, he read what he had written.

Fuji Syuusuke: Currently experiencing nightmares with someone molesting him and a figure standing behind his assailant. Experiencing signs of distress and anger. Experiencing trouble sleeping due to current repetitive nightmare. 

Oishi looked the paper over and paused as he heard noise outside his office. He put the paper down and stood quiet.

"You can't enter!" someone yelled. He recognized the voice as his secretary. What was going on out there?

"I'm his friend!" He heard someone else yell. Then the door burst open and he saw his secretary pulling away who had just burst in.

"Fuji?" He questioned once he realized the color of his hair and the piercing blue eyes as he looked at his secretary.

Fuji looked at him, anger forming in Fuji's once bright blue eyes. The secretary was still pulling and tugging at him to leave the office

Before Oishi could tell her to stop he froze.

"Get the hell off of me!" He yelled. Oishi had never heard him yell before. Never in all his life of knowing the ex-Tensai, had Fuji Syuusuke ever yelled. But what stunned him the most was how he threw his secretary so hard that she flew towards the wall and fell down unconscious.

"W-what's going on?" Oishi asked too scared to move, too scared to tend to his secretary. "Fuji, what's wrong?"

"Oishi you snitch," Kage said in between his gritted teeth. He walked over to Oishi. He was pissed, enraged, and furious. He grabbed Oishi by his collar, slightly lifting him up. "You. Why did you tell Tezuka about the nightmares?" He yelled at Oishi.

Oishi was shaking out of fear. It was quite adorable. It was, so satisfying even. Kage tried not to laugh at how pathetic and pitiful this man in his hands looked like. It was unbelievably delicious seeing all that fear grow and make something or in this case, someone so helpless.

"I-I had t-to." Oishi stuttered. He couldn't hold back anymore. Kage snickered and then full on laughed dropping Oishi onto the floor to hold his stomach. It was just so hilarious. For once, just for once he had the luxury of satisfying himself.

Regaining his breath from too much laughter he fixed his posture and he turned to face Oishi. "What do you mean you had?" He asked more seriously. All emotions of joy and excitement that were just present, gone in a blink of an eye. Oishi stood on the floor, terrified. What was wrong with Fuji?

"Te-Tezuka is a detective. If he asks, I need to give him the information I know." Oishi restrained his stuttering and looked at Fuji. Something wasn't right with him; his posture, his voice, his eyes. Could it be…?

"What else does he know?" Kage asked sitting on Oishi's desk, crossing his legs and smiled as he waited for an answer.

'Even his behavior!' Oishi thought as he continued to look at Fuji. He'd only heard about it and had some patients claim they had them but it was just all in their mind but Fuji actually did. "I-I didn't tell him anything else, just that." _'How?'_

Kage nodded with a smile and sighed contently. Somehow he claimed his victory on gathering his info. Turning to look down at Oishi's desk in amusement, he looked away and then looked back it. The smile gone, the satisfaction gone, the victory of winning gone. He looked down at the papers with widened eyes and stood up to walk over to the other side of the table.

He picked up the papers that were about Fuji, he read over the paper that Oishi had read just moments ago and felt anger growing back within him again. 'Syuusuke, that bastard sold me out! Sold us out!' he thought and then froze as he looked at the picture that was paper clipped onto a light blue folder. 'Ta-Takeda…'

Kage slammed his open hand onto the desk. Oishi jumped startled and looked at Fuji scared to death. Kage grabbed the file and walked over to Oishi who was scooting away. If only he could enjoy the sight of it if he wasn't so goddamn angry. "Who gave you this file! Where did you get it!" he yelled getting closer to Oishi.

"Te-Tezuka gave it to me!" He yelled scared out of his mind. If he was right, anything could happen. Fuji wasn't with him anymore, just a shell of him was.

"Why did he give it to you?" Kage asked suppressing his urge to just slap Oishi.

"I asked for it. I wanted to know what had happened to Takeda the night he died!" Oishi closed his eyes as he saw Fuji raise a fist up and awaited the impact of a fist colliding against his face. He felt a thud and opened his eyes scared and shocked at the same time. Fuji's fist had landed on the wall behind him.

Oishi looked at Fuji. His bangs covering his eyes, blood slowly trickling down his knuckles, the way he gritted his teeth out of anger. Oishi tried to look at Fuji who stood really still.

"I'm sorry Oishi." He heard Fuji whisper, his voice back to normal, his eyes no longer cold and dark.

Fuji stood up and looked at Oishi apologetically with tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Fuji kept repeating as tears just strolled down his face. Oishi stood up and hugged Fuji hesitantly.

"Shh, Shh. Here," Fuji pulled away and looked Oishi as he motioned him to sit down. Fuji complied and sat down.

Turning around to walk over to his desk he sighed out of relief. His heart was racing a thousand beats a second, his hands were sweaty and his nerves were on edge. _'He's definitely not to be tampered with.'_

Oishi opened his drawer and took out a box of tissues and handed them to Fuji. Fuji accepted them and looked over to Oishi as he had walked over to his secretary. Oishi checked her pulse and once again sighed contently, she was okay. Oishi picked her up and placed her on the couch in the waiting room with an ice pack on her head.

Oishi returned to Fuji and sat beside him. "Fuji. Who was that?"

The question had caught him off guard. Everything felt like it was spinning out of control, everything felt dimmer and suddenly every part of his body felt weak. Just Kage controlling him took up most of his energy. Therefore every time Kage either retreated or he decided to shut him out had done a number on his body and afterward he'd feel like fainting, most of the times he did. 'No! You're going to stay awake as punishment for kicking me out!' Fuji brought a hand to his head and closed his eyes in pain.

"Fuji?" Oishi asked worried.

Fuji shook his head to erase whatever drowsiness, whatever pain and regret he felt and tried so very hard to focus on reality. He stood up. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you Oishi. It seems those pills you gave me aren't working too well." He lied, hoping that Oishi would believe him and pass it on as a distress tantrum. But he knew it wouldn't work. It was worth a shot.

"Oi Fuji." Oishi said, trying to stop him from leaving. Fuji stopped and looked up at Oishi then at the hand around his wrist. "If you can't contain him in check something very bad will happen. Worse than this. I swear it." Fuji looked down and tried to loosen Oishi's grasp.

"Fuji! Are you even listening to me?" Oishi yelled angrily. Why wasn't he listening!

Fuji broke out of Oishi's grasp and headed for the door quickly. "I'm taking this with me." Fuji said lifting the file with Takeda's information.

"Wait." Fuji came to a stop as he opened the door. "D-Did Takeda rape you, Fuji?" Oishi asked in a hushed tone. Oishi looked away afraid of the answer.

'_Shit'_

'Shit' Kage turned around pissed and walked over to Oishi raising his fist and finally hit him in the jaw. Oishi fell to the floor and held his cheek, bewildered. Kage stood over him, his breathing out of place because of all the newly formed rage coursing through him like poison that had once again for the 50th time that day, grown inside him. He took a handful of Oishi's collar and hit him again and again without letting his grip on his collar falter. Too bad he didn't have hair to grab because he would've preferred grabbing that rather than his collar. By the fourth punch, Fuji had stopped Kage yet again.

Huffing, he looked down at Oishi and smiled. Oishi spit out a wad of blood that had formed in his mouth. Only his bottom lip was cut open and his cheek was a little blue but it wasn't enough to satisfy Kage. If it hadn't been for Fuji he would've kept punching until blood pooled beneath him and if he was still breathing he'd stuff his face in it until he'd drown in his own blood.

Kage clicked his tongue and looked at Oishi once more before roughly letting Oishi go. "That's my answer." He said coldly and left.

**A/N: Again I appreciate those who have supported me this far. Thank you and Happy Friday Minna :D **


	9. Broken Pieces

Fuji walked through the streets rather than taking the train home. The overcast only made him feel worse than he already did. Not just because of Kage's actions, well it all really led down to that, but because Oishi too, was interested in something he shouldn't be. 'Cheer up. You got the file and information right?' he heard Kage say. He furrowed his eyebrows and kept walking home. 'Oh, now you're just going to ignore me.' Fuji closed his eyes and stopped as the red light had just turned.

If Oishi's secretary calls the police and notifies that a madman had gone in without permission it was very likely that Tezuka would go and check it out. He might ask Oishi about the file and then Oishi might tell him that he had stopped by when he should've been at the studio picking "stuff" up.

The light turned green and he began to walk with the swarm of people. He held the file tightly in his hand. _'Why?'_

He wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to…wanted to hurt someone. The thought of it only made Kage jump around in glee. He sighed and remembered what Oishi had asked him.

"_Fuji. Who was that?"_

He knew. Oishi knew that he wasn't exactly alone; that there resided someone else within him. Was it because he was trained to know or because Kage gave himself away? Regardless, it wasn't good that Oishi knew something he had tried to keep secret.

He flinched as he felt a cold raindrop land on his cheek and he looked up at the gray cloudy sky. One by one the raindrops began to fall and then it was pouring. 'The file! The file!' Fuji stepped aside and went into a convenience store. He put the file into the front of his pants and then pulled his shirt over it. If he got wet than the file would only get damp and hopefully still be legible.

He sighed and began walking through the rain. He smiled. It was just like that night only less blood. The rain had made his hair plaster itself onto his face. A tear began to fall and he began to cry, the rain washing everything away. He took a corner and rest his back against an alley.

Lightening illuminated the dark empty streets. Fuji looked up at the sky and closed his eyes, feeling the rain pattering against his face felt relaxing and refreshing, as if every problem was washing away with the rain.

"_If you can't contain him in check something very bad will happen."_

Fuji brought his hand up to inspect it closely. The blood had already dried on his knuckles, crusting and turning into bloody scabs. He knew he would regret this later but he might as well let the other have his own chance of blowing off steam.

Kage hunched a little and began panting like he had just ran a whole mile but it wasn't because he was tired nor because the cold rain was making his body temperature lower, it was because he had messed up. As much as he wanted to leave without a trace of evidence, Oishi had gone and seen it. He tried at first to keep it in but it wasn't worth it. People like Oishi were easy to crack but he got too excited. Kage let out a frustrated growl and formed a fist and kept slamming it against the rough, uneven gravel like wall behind him. The pain was miles away from his conscious, clouded by such hate and anger in himself.

He swore and made it a rule to himself to become emotionally restrained as possible but in fact it was rather impossible to accomplish. Too many years stuck, watching and observing the lifestyle he was now bound to had made him this way. Every time he had a chance to breathe in the outside world instead of filling Fuji's lungs with air, he filled his own but every time he did, he lost it. His mind was puddled with the reoccurring visions of red and black. All he wanted to do was harm and it affected his way of being as strategic as possible. Things would be better if he acted tactful instead of what he did today.

He stopped hitting the wall and inspected the bruised, almost swollen fist. The blood slowly oozing out, he sighed and shook his head. He needed a way to calm down.

"Fuji!" Tezuka said shocked once he saw how drenched Fuji was standing in the doorway. Tezuka got up and ran around looking for a towel. Once he took one out from the closet he returned and began drying Fuji up, closing the door behind him.

Fuji hadn't said anything but just stood there as Tezuka kept drying his wet hair, tilting his face up to damp away remnants of rain. "Ne, Tezuka."

Tezuka's hands kept working to dry him off before he caught a cold and only hummed back in response. "I want to do it." Tezuka stopped and looked at Fuji in a questioning manner. Fuji took a handful of Tezuka's collar from his V-neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Tezuka held him by his shoulders and pulled him away. "You'll get sick again." His big hands coming up to brush away the wet locks of hair from Fuji's face.

Fuji only looked at him and pulled him down once more. Parting for air, "I don't care." He breathed out and continued kissing Tezuka. The towel fell to the floor and so did they. Tezuka sat up and began to run his hands down Fuji's wet shirt. Fuji froze and remembered about the file he had stuffed in his pants. He pushed Tezuka off and switched sides.

Tezuka looked up at him and felt Fuji's wet clothes wetting his own. Fuji looked down at Tezuka holding his eyes with his own. Breaking away from eye contact, he lowered himself to Tezuka's ear and lightly bit his earlobe. "Meet me in the bedroom." Tezuka licked his dry lips and nodded.

Fuji stood up and headed to the bathroom leaving trails of wet footprints. Once inside he groped his head. It was pounding, his chest was pounding, his ears resounded with the sound of his own heart. He hadn't had a chance to rest and Kage wasn't letting him. After the issue with Oishi, so much energy had been used that he had none to barely keep himself up. But he needed Tezuka right now; he was his only escape from this horrid reality.

He looked around the bathroom trying to find a place to put the file. He looked at the basket of dirty clothes and took out the blue folder stuffing it in between all the clothes. He knew Tezuka would never touch it because only he did the laundry. He removed his clothes completely mostly because they were really wet but left his boxers on. 'Oh come on! I know I'm keeping you awake but do I really need to go through this again?' He heard Kage whine.

"Then don't watch." He whispered out.

'You make it sound so easy.'

Fuji suppressed a laugh and stepped out the bathroom. Tezuka walked into the room and took off his shirt and his sweats that had gotten wet when Fuji climbed on top of him before. He looked at Fuji who only smirked and bit his bottom lip. He crossed his arms over his chest. Tezuka walked over and gasped once he wrapped his arms around Fuji. Fuji had become really cold. Tezuka picked him up and walked them over the bed.

"You're so cold." He whispered softly against Fuji's lips as they kissed. Fuji smiled and ran his slim fingers into Tezuka's hair and chuckled feeling Tezuka pulling their blanket over them.

"Then warm me up." He whispered back trying to stop his voice from shaking. Tezuka smiled and placed his lips against Fuji's. Fuji let out a soft moan once Tezuka deepened the kiss and wrapped a leg around Tezuka pushing him closer. Tezuka gasped again at the sudden cold skin touching his own. Fuji chuckled and closed his eyes. He was so deliciously warm. Tezuka looked down at Fuji and furrowed his eyebrows as something caught his attention. He sat up and looked down at their bed. There were stains of fresh blood by Fuji.

He grew pale and immediately thought the worst. "F-Fuji…" he trailed off and inspected Fuji trying to see where he was hurt. Fuji sat up and his eyes widened once he saw the blood droplets. _'Great.'_ Fuji thought.

"Ah, don't worry I'm not hurt." He said quickly.

"Don't lie to me." Tezuka's almost yelled. Fuji stood quiet. He knew where this was going to go. "Please," Tezuka placed his hands on the side of Fuji's face, gently caressing it. "Please don't lie to me Syuusuke. Not anymore." Tezuka looked into his eyes and he felt his heart shatter. So many things he kept from Tezuka, so many things he didn't know. It tore at him but now he couldn't find a way to tell him everything that's been going on.

Fuji raised his hand and placed it in Tezuka's hand looking away. "I-I fought with someone at work today. He ruined a few projects that were supposed to have been sent out." Fuji whispered. Tezuka looked at his swollen hand. It was a blemish amongst perfect milky white skin. Tezuka his thumb lightly over his cheekbone.

"You didn't get hurt?" He asked concerned. Fuji shook his head. "Looks like you know how to defend yourself better than I thought." Tezuka said chuckling at the end. Tezuka pulled Fuji up and off the bed. He dragged him into the bathroom and made him sit on the toilet. He searched for the first aid kit and smiled once he found it.

He opened it and began patting away the reopened cuts that left blood stains on the pillow and sheets. Fuji hissed in pain as Tezuka poured alcohol onto his head. "Sorry." Tezuka muttered and tended to it with gauze.

"There you go." Tezuka said smiling at his handiwork. Fuji looked at his wrapped up hand and felt at a loss for words. He was sure that he wasn't going to go to a pleasant place when died, all the lies he had told, all the mistakes he's made and all the people he's deceived. He wouldn't be surprised if he lost himself to this madness called Kage. He wouldn't be surprised if he even enjoyed another gory night like the last one 6 years ago. Just the thought of it always made Kage happy and just the thought of the adrenaline rush that night, he too, found himself wanting to experience it way before Kage revealed himself to him. Maybe he should just stay home ridden and lock himself of the outside world to keep everyone safe.

Kage was right, he was a walking freak nonetheless a walking murderer. He never wanted to accept it but it was true.

_Fuji looked around the empty courts. The overcast above slowly warning him of the heavy storm that was soon to come. He frowned. 'Where's Tezuka?' he wanted to see him before he left, before the rain began, maybe even walk home with him. Fuji looked around and couldn't find him anywhere on the courts or by the club room. _

_He sighed giving up and looked up at where the Student Council's window was. Fuji smiled, Tezuka was sure to be there. He quickly ran into the school building not bothering to change out of his uniform and began up the stairs. He heard Tezuka talking to someone, it sounded hushed or more like a warning but he probably figured he was scolding one of the members from the council. Soon he heard footsteps exiting the room and before Fuji reached the top of the stairs, the person was gone. _

_He shrugged it off and continued towards the room. He peeked in and smiled. Tezuka's back was facing him; he entered and slowly walked up to him. "Tezuka?" His Buchou slightly jumped, startled. He seemed bothered by something, just by the way his eyebrows were furrowed and he was pinching the bridge of his nose, he knew. _

"_Fuji, what are you still doing here?" Tezuka asked recovering from his mini panic attack. _

"_I was wondering if you wanted to walk home together today. I have an umbrella." Fuji asked politely trying not to slip in too much emotion into his words. _

_Tezuka looked outside and thought for a while before answering. "I'm sorry; I'm meeting up with someone later on." His eyes were distant but Fuji could tell this person had his attention. Immediately he felt his heart shatter and felt as if the gap that he had with Tezuka grew bigger. _

_Fuji smiled and nodded. "Okay," He said trying not to let his voice crack. "Then I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure not to get caught in the rain." Fuji said and left. He was angry at himself to think Tezuka could ever be within a hand's reach, he knew he was light years away. He was completely broken. Tezuka was his first real crush and he thought it was only getting worse. It felt like a horrible disease without a cure, the only cure was to face despair in the face and try to survive. _

_He sighed and walked towards the club, he felt the raindrops pat him on his head and he sprinted his way into the club room. He had to change fast, maybe even call his sister to come pick him up. _

_Once he entered the club room he looked around for his bag and took out his school uniform. He heard shuffling but shrugged it off. Everyone was gone anyway. Tezuka was meeting up with someone so there was no way that he'd come here. Fuji changed out of his Tennis clothes and stuffed it in the bag. He heard it again and turned around and immediately glared at the person behind him. "Takeda." He said almost in a whisper full with disgust. _

_Takeda frowned and raised his hands, "Aw c'mon don't be like that Fuji." The rain pattering on the club room. "I thought we were dear friends." Takeda said with a wide smile, his face seemed paler than usual. From the looks of it he had been here for quite some time, but why? If he wanted to fight, he chose a wrong day to do it. _

"_What do you want Takeda? I'm not in the mood today." He spat out. Takeda walked over to the door and looked out the window of the club room silently ghosting his fingers over the doorknob, twisting the lock so no one would come in. Fuji didn't seem to notice, he was too focused on Takeda's face that irritated him fully. _

"_Oh you know, I just wanted to take what's mine." Takeda said. That smile never leaving his lips. _

"_What are you talking about?" Takeda walked over to him and lightly placed his hand on Fuji's cheek. Fuji's eyes never leaving his, Takeda chuckled at the hatred behind his eyes. _

"_Feisty aren't you?" Before Fuji could move away he felt Takeda slip his tongue into his mouth and began toying with his. Fuji groaned and tried to push Takeda away, but he was way too tall and his lean body was deceiving. He had a lot of strength. Takeda kissed his neck and placed a hand over his mouth so he didn't scream not like it mattered but he wanted to enjoy this moment without a sound of protest. _

_Fuji closed his eyes and struggled and yet his body was enjoying the restraints and the way Takeda was touching him. He's made out with Takeda before but he'd never enjoy it and he'd never let him go further because he wanted his first to be Tezuka. He tried to suppress a moan and opened his eyes. He couldn't believe what was happening. _

_Takeda hovering over him, cornering him and touching him; biting and exposing his chest, digging his hand into his pants as he struggled for freedom; the wall against his back only frightening and reminding him that there was nowhere else to go._

_He threw his hands in attempt to push off the taller boy and find a chance of escape but Takeda held him closer and firmly. Fuji struggled to find a weakness but finding none._

_Fuji looked around the room and couldn't control the way his body was reacting, it was giving in no matter how much he struggled and how much he despised this moment. He turned his head to the side and groaned suppressing another moan, he eyes darting all over the room looking for something but it had become too dark. _

_The rain pounded louder against the roof of the so called club house. It resounded and echoed throughout his ears. He didn't want this._

_He looked at the door and saw someone standing outside the door. 'Tezuka.' He thought. He heard the doorknob rattling but Takeda didn't seem to hear it. 'Tezuka. Tezuka. Tezuka' he thought over and over again, he opened his mouth to scream for help but Takeda had now grabbed his semi erect member and began stroking it. Fuji closed his mouth and stopped himself from yelling. If he did, Tezuka would come in and he would see how shamelessly his body was reacting to this worthless scum who kept touching him. _

_He would see how weak he was and how degrading he was. He looked at Tezuka's figure shrug and disappeared. He'd rather deal with the mental breakdown than to have Tezuka see him like this. _

_The rain pounded louder against the roof of the so called club house. It resounded and echoed throughout his ears. He didn't want this._

_The thunder roared and the lightening brightened the dark club house. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shiny object gleam for that split second of light and turned his head to look at the object. It was a wrench._

_He wasn't sure what it was doing there but he found his way out. Takeda seemed unaware of the object, kept his hand around the Fuji's member. Rubbing and running his thumb over the head._

_"See, you're starting to come around." he heard the Takeda whisper into his ear. He shivered at the touch and cursed at his body for responding at his disgusting touch. "Don't worry, I'll love you properly."_

"Fuji?" Tezuka questioned looking at Fuji who was lost in thought. It was scary seeing how far he was, he shook him a little and he came back around.

"Hm?" Fuji asked looking at Tezuka.

Tezuka smiled and pulled Fuji up. "You dazed out for a second there. I thought I lost you."

Fuji shook his head and held onto his boyfriend's hand as he led him to the bed. Tezuka sat at the end and smiled looking up at Fuji who standing in front of him. "You're still cold." He whispered. Fuji shrugged and climbed onto Tezuka's lap. All intention of wanting to escape was no longer in him. He just wanted to hold Tezuka.

Fuji placed his hands on either side of Tezuka's face, loving the way those hazel eyes held him gently, loving the way he scrunched up nose whenever he was so close to his lips, loving the way Tezuka's hands were at the small of his back lightly caressing him. Fuji gently placed his lips against Tezuka's and deepened the kiss. Fuji pulled away and wrapped his arms tightly around Tezuka who shivered under him. "Sorry." Fuji whispered against Tezuka's shoulder lightly placing his moist lips on it.

Tezuka had given up so much for him. Tezuka smiled and held Fuji. "Can…we stay like this a little while longer?" Fuji asked against his shoulder. Tezuka nodded and just held him.

**A/N: I apologize for the late entry but it's still Tuesday :D Well, here it is. I feel like those Mangaka's who never give in their manuscript on time. I'm glad you guys enjoyed my early entry and I'm sorry for those who were immediately shot down from their excitement afterward. This story should have a warning for its dark moments. **

**I've been working on a new chapter for The Perfect Pair Chronicle's and if I'm lucky it's going up tonight, if not then tomorrow the latest. I like it so far and hopefully you guys do too :] **

**Random Stuff #1:**

**Author Fun Fact : All stories are written without an initial idea or story. Including this one. **


	10. Unfolding Reality

Fuji had his arm around Tezuka and looked up to observe him. He always seemed so carefree and calm in sleep. He smiled and returned to placing his ear over his boyfriend's chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating away. He only wished he had calm sleep instead of debates like he was now.

He couldn't have a normal day without Kage talking away in his head or whining, oh god was his whining annoying.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep to the sound of Tezuka's heartbeat but Kage wasn't letting him, again. He had taken at least two sleeping pills and they had not worked. He could feel his eyes turning red, bags growing underneath them and he was sure he looked horrid. Fuji kept his eyes closed for a while and opened them. He closed them again and a while later opened them. He stood up slowly making sure he didn't disturb Tezuka and headed for the living room and took out another sleeping pill from its bottle.

'You must really want to kill yourself.' He heard Kage say and felt his lips tugging up into a smile. It really, really scared him how his actions were completely dominated by this entity that was only inside his head.

'_Someone's not letting me sleep.' _He thought back with emphasis.

'I know right. His heart is just too loud. Maybe we should silence it.' Kage said trying not to laugh.

'_Why can't you just let me sleep?'_ Fuji asked placing the pill back onto the counter and stared at it.

'I need you for a bit.' Kage said. Before Fuji could protest he added, 'Sorry, looks like you're out on this one.' Fuji tilted his head to the side and suddenly his vision began getting foggy and blurry. Everything was spinning and he held onto the kitchen counter for support but it was no use, he was already falling. He fell to the ground and fainted.

"Well, that could've gone better." Kage whispered to himself in the dark and quiet house. He stood up and closed his eyes, keeping his ears open for any change in sound. Nothing. Not even inside his head was Fuji conscious, it was perfect.

He just couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't last long.

He patted his way to Fuji's bedroom and dug through the closet looking for black clothes. 'This guy has to have something.' He thought looking through the clothes and sighed aggravatingly when he found nothing. He looked at the bottom of the closet and saw the clothes drawers.

If he wasn't mistaken, these were where Fuji kept most of his winter clothes which meant long sleeves. He looked back at Tezuka who laid still in deep sleep and looked back at the drawer and quietly opened it. He fished around for a black long sleeve and touched the fabric.

It was good enough for him. Thin, breathable cotton, it would do. He looked around again and brought a hand to his chin to think. He was sure Fuji had a pair of black fit jeans, if not he knew he had black sweats. He looked all over the closet and found the black sweats. 'This is easier than I thought.' He heard rustling and stopped his movements looking back at Tezuka who shifted to his side.

Kage stood up and quietly made his way to where Tezuka's arm draped over, trying to hug Fuji but instead hugged nothing but the mattress. He grabbed a pillow and gently lifted Tezuka's arm, stuffing the pillow into his arms. Tezuka smiled in his sleep, finding something to cuddle with and resumed into his deep sleep. 'Pathetic.' He walked over back to the closet and the drawer and looked around for Fuji's black cotton gloved he used for the cold and slipped them on. It shouldn't be too hard now, he just needed something else.

He slipped on some sneakers and looked back at Tezuka smiling and quietly closed the bedroom door. He walked over to the kitchen island and grabbed Fuji's keys making sure they didn't make any noise and left.

Kage walked down the streets, keeping himself in the shadows and observing everyone that walked by quietly. It was 2 in the morning and there were still people wandering about. He had to this quietly and this time he'll do it without being seen, without getting caught. That's the only way there was to it if he wanted it drama free and all satisfaction.

Besides, if he didn't do this right he would have to hear Fuji complain and he didn't want that, not just yet. He wanted his body to become used to it to the point he couldn't live without it. He wanted to destroy Fuji till he destroyed himself. He had to break that picture perfect side of him into a million irreplaceable pieces.

He stood in the alley way blending into the darkness and heard glass bottles falling behind him. He quickly crouched down and looked behind him hoping no one saw him. He saw a man stumbling down the street and falling shamelessly onto the ground. Kage could tell he was drunk, he could smell it from where he was. It was perfect. He could expose of this worthless piece of crap without Fuji feeling guilty. He brought his hands together and cracked his knuckles. "Showtime." He whispered to himself with a smile plastered on his face.

He silently made his way towards the drunk and looked down at the floor to see if he spotted any large pieces of broken glass. He didn't want to use a knife but he didn't want to use his hands either. He hid behind a crate and peeked over it when he heard the door slam open revealing a woman. The drunk began yelling at her, filling the now empty streets with his own yells. Kage arched his eyebrow and smiled. The drunk began hitting the woman and the woman began crying for help, no one came.

He turned his back onto the crate and ignored the yells from the woman and placed a hand to his chin in thought. If he did help her, he'd be revealed and be known as a hero or he would still be known as a murderer. Either or… 'Hm, There's only so much a hero can get.' He sighed and looked over the crate again. Maybe, things would be different this way.

The drunk's back was facing him and the woman put her hands up in defense. Kage looked at the ground and found a broken piece of glass that fit perfectly in his hand.

Almost immediately he wrapped his arm around the drunk's neck in a death grip and he looked down at the woman who was now staring at him. Thankfully he had stolen a bandana earlier in a convenience store so his face wasn't revealed. "Go." He said coldly but the woman didn't seem to care about his tone and nodded. She stood up and looked at him for a brief moment and sprinted off.

The drunk struggled for freedom in his arms and he simply placed his hand over the drunk's mouth. "Boy, do you reek." The drunk struggled again and Kage moved his hand higher so that it covered his nose and mouth at the same time. The struggling only became more intense and Kage sighed into the drunk's ear with such disappointment. "If only I could enjoy you more." He whispered almost lustfully. With a swift motion of his hand he slid the piece of glass across the drunk's throat and the blood dribbled down, overflowing and painting the alley red. Kage looked up at the sky enjoying the smell of the blood and threw the lifeless body onto the floor. He threw the piece of glass aside and smiled at how well that had gone. His clothes were untouched and he moved away before the blood pooled around his feet. He crouched down and stared at the drunk. "Your fault." He said out loud and pointed to the lifeless body.

He shrugged and sprinted back to the apartment. His hands were tingling with adrenaline, his blood boiled with it, and his mind was nothing but clouded with the thoughts of what had just happened. A smile spread across his face as he made his way to the apartment. He was so happy, so inexplicably satisfied.

Fuji woke up abruptly at the shaking and Tezuka only smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I was just letting you know that I'm leaving early." Tezuka whispered softly. Fuji stared at Tezuka and smiled nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, I thought something bad had happened." He placing a hand over Tezuka's and placed his lips gently over it. Tezuka chuckled and shook his head. "What time is it?" Fuji mumbled groggily.

"It's 8:30." He responded and ran his fingers through Fuji's bed hair. "You have to get ready." Tezuka pulled Fuji up and held him in a tight embrace. "I have to go." He whispered against Fuji's hair.

"You should have woken me up earlier. I would have at least liked to spend an hour with you before you had to go." Fuji complained against Tezuka's suit.

"I tried but you were so tired you wouldn't wake. Besides, I got a call today from the office. I have to go to a crime scene"

"Is everything okay?" He asked not really putting a lot of meaning in the question for he was still tired as hell.

"Just another strange case." Tezuka responded. Fuji yawned and Tezuka found it so adorable.

"I feel like I haven't slept, I'm still so tired." Fuji mumbled and pulled away from Tezuka.

Tezuka tilted his head up and placed his lips against Fuji's forehead. "No excuses. Get ready for work." Fuji pouted and nodded. "I'll see you later." Tezuka said and exited the room. Fuji heard the door close and he threw himself back onto the bed and sighed.

"Why am I so tired?" He mumbled to himself and yawned.

As he got ready he realized how spacious their apartment was and how empty it felt without Tezuka's presence. He was so used to waking up and spending his mornings with Tezuka that he'd never come to notice how big their apartment was. It was so quiet. Even Kage was silent. Maybe the little bit of sanity he had left was clawing and fighting back leaving Kage to nothing. How he hoped that was the case.

Once he was out of the shower he turned on the TV and began cooking. It felt better hearing some noise in the house.

"_That's today's weather. Cool and windy not something you hear a lot in the beginning of September." _

Fuji smiled and sat down on the table sipping some coffee. _'Sounds like a good day already.'_ He heard the toaster ding and went to get his toast.

He began eating it as he took out his big bag that had his photography equipment and arranged a few things.

"_This morning a man who was on his way to work discovered a horrible thing down this alley way he says he takes every morning but after today, is afraid of walking down it ever again." _

Fuji sighed and looked around the house hoping he wasn't forgetting anything. "Every day there's news of people dying, of people robbing. It shouldn't be so surprising." He mumbled and grabbed the controller and halted. They began showing signs of the crime scene and he tilted his head a little. "I feel like I've been there before." He said out loud.

He sat back down and began watching the news. _"Kiise Kaoru says he found the body in the alley, the throat cut wide open this morning. Authorities have no witnesses and have no leads on who could have murdered this man who has been identified as Touru Kaozaya"_

Fuji felt his phone vibrate and he jumped up startled. He answered, "Hello?"

"_Ah, Fuji-San, I was just reminding you, you have a meeting today."_ The gentle voice on the other side said. It was his secretary. He scrambled to the door and turned off the TV and hurried out.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me. I'll be there shortly."

The whole day was quiet, not just at work, but in his head. He wanted to truly believe that Kage was no longer with him but he didn't believe it, not for a second.

It wasn't until he was heading home had he heard the sound of Kage's voice. Somehow he felt relief wash over him and shook it off, feeling utterly disgusted in himself for worrying about such a pathetic thing. But he knew that without Kage he'd be a wreck if not worse than what he was now.

'_Where were you?'_ He had asked him. He heard a scoff and it only made him angrier. He was on the Shinkasen heading home. He was lucky he had found a seat so it was easier for him to not look suspicious. He had his arms crossed over his chest in what he thought was a very Tezuka thing and kept his eyes closed, shutting himself from the outside world in deep thought or more in deep conversation. The bag he used for work in between his legs on the floor.

'Like I can go anywhere else but here right?' Kage replied in a cold tone.

'_You're quiet. It bothers me.'_ Fuji said trying to keep his calm. It had him on edge all day to think that someone who talks all day suddenly becomes quiet; it's definitely not a good sign.

He heard Kage sighed, 'I don't need to be interrogated by you of all people. It's not fun.'

Kage smiled and Fuji had to hold himself back from smiling on the outside. He was hiding something. He could feel it. And the only way for him to find out was to go into his world, go to sleep and find out.

Fuji stood up as the Shinkasen came to his stop and he stepped out determined to find out what exactly it was that Kage was hiding. Kage couldn't hide everything. If he was the host, nothing ran by him that his subconscious didn't know.

As soon as Fuji got home, he threw his keys onto the kitchen island and placed his bag by the couch. He made his way to the couch and sat down looking at the clock. He had at least, an hour and a half before Tezuka came home. He was determined to find out.

He lay down and closed his eyes. Sleep came fast.

_Fuji walked down the dark, solitary alley and looked around. "I know this place." He whispered. He walked to the end of the alley and then turned to look back down at it. It was so narrow and yet, he still couldn't shake the feeling of the familiar view. _

_He couldn't come to leave the alley. He felt something was about to happen so he waited and watched the lonely alley. _

_Soon he saw a man stumbling, his feet making the glass bottles slide all over the floor making noise throughout the quiet night. He assumed he came from a bar not far from here. In the corner of his eye he saw something move in the dark and he saw a black figure making his way over to a crate. "That's my sweater." He whispered to himself again. _

_There was yelling and the drunken man now began fighting with a woman. Then he began beating her, she tried to defend herself but it was no use, the drunk was too strong overpowered by the alcohol that coursed through his body like the great addictive drug it was. _

_The black figure grabbed something off the floor and put the drunk in a headlock and said something to the woman. The woman looked at the figure with such hope in her eyes and left leaving the figure with the drunk._

_Then red filled Fuji's vision as he saw blood pool down the now lifeless body. He watched as the light faded from his eyes, as all movement from the moving and struggling body ceased and he watched as this man in front of him, this figure, did it so nonchalantly without a care in the world. It was his second time facing death in the face and his mind was yelling it was only dream. Still he was horrified._

_He covered his mouth with his hands and immediately removed them. There was blood staining his hands and now his face. He began to panic and saw himself standing over the body with the piece of glass that slid through the throat of the man. He fell to the ground and tried to scoot away from the scene too horrified to scream. His attire drenched in blood. "T-Touru Kaozaya." He mumbled over and over again moving away leaving a trail of blood behind him. I-it was impossible right?_

_He turned around and halted as he saw Kage standing behind him, looking down at him. "Y-You! Y-you killed him!? I-I killed him!" Fuji finally yelled realizing that no matter how he'd looked at it from another person's perspective, he had indeed taken another person's life. No one would believe him if they told him that someone had controlled his body and did it. He began breaking down. Tears starting to make their way down his face, slowly the blood dropping down as well with the salty substance. "W-when? How!?" He yelled back furiously trying not to lose his head._

_Kage crouched down to Fuji and tilted his head up. _"You still don't understand, do you?"_ He asked looking down at Fuji's clothes and then the body. _"You need this."_ He finished and Fuji looked away from Kage. His cold eyes containing no life in them. It was unlike anything he's ever seen from someone, anyone or anything. _

"_I do not want to kill. I will not kill again! What happened was a mistake. What happened," He said between gritted teeth and stood up. "Wasn't because I wanted it to happen. I was defending myself." Fuji began feeling sick. So when Kage said he needed him last night it was because of this. He had taken over and done this. Just looking down at the body made his body itch. _

_Kage looked around alarmed and then looked back at Fuji with a grin. _"I'll see you later tonight." _Kage said without that grin leaving his lips yet he didn't move. He stood in front of Fuji as if waiting, but for what? Kage grabbed Fuji's chin aggressively and stared into his eyes. They were dead to the world, unreadable and utterly darker than usual for ice cold orbs. _"Don't forget about our date, Syuusuke."

He opened his eyes and had never been so angry with Tezuka. He had startled him from sleep, he had interrupted what Kage had in plan for him, and he had interrupted something he would never understand. Although Tezuka couldn't see the anger in his eyes or feel it coursing through his body; Tezuka smiled ever so kindly and ran the back of his hand down his cheek, caressing and lovingly looking into his eyes.

"You need to sleep more." Tezuka whispered with a smile and suddenly it dawned to him that he was still lying down on the couch. He brought his hands up to rub his eyes and hoped he could rub off some of the anger because it wasn't fair to the gentle giant in front of him.

"When did you get home?" he finally asked once his eyes scanned that Tezuka wasn't in his suit. Tezuka looked behind him briefly and carefully sat on the coffee table.

"Just a few minutes ago." Tezuka responded with another gentle whisper. Tezuka took in his lover who no matter what situation or his current state, Fuji was always gorgeous to him. There were times Tezuka couldn't even find words to describe how lucky he was to have someone like him. Their love was so pure and at times gentle but nonetheless the moments they both shared together were forever to be cherished in his heart. But still, as he looked at Fuji right now he could only put up a mask that Fuji wasn't well familiar with and endure the lies he had just told him.

He actually came home an hour and a half ago. He had showered and intended on waking Fuji up until he started talking in his sleep and he saw that his lover was either having a strange nightmare or indeed that what he was talking about in his dreams was true.

When he had come home everything was dark. The lights off, the curtains were down allowing absolutely no street lights into the apartment. The only light that illuminated the place was from the digital clock by the TV in the living room, but it was such a pathetic light that it didn't cut through the darkness. So he had to squint hoping he could catch a glimpse of what lurked beyond. He blindly headed for the light and stopped cold in his tracks when he heard a groan from within. He froze in shock and many possibilities came crashing into his head. "What if there was a robber in the house?" "What if Fuji was cheating on him with someone and they were having sex in the dark?" "What if this place had been haunted and the entity was now showing itself?" "What if Fuji was pulling one of his sadistic pranks and was trying to scare him?" But yet through all of those only one made sense which made him draw a switchblade in his pocket that he kept just in case of emergencies. He opened it quietly and stood still hoping to hear another sound but when none came he made his way cautiously to the light switch.

He stood there dumbfounded to have found nothing but a sleeping figure which was Fuji on the couch. He smiled and put away his knife. He began settling in and moved closer to Fuji once he was out of his work clothes. As he moved his hand to run through those light brown locks he stopped wide eyed.

"Y-You killed emm." Fuji mumbled and turned in his sleep. Tezuka drew his hand back and sat there. He had heard from Oishi once that talking to a sleeping person would always give you unexpected answers some of which were rhetorical and some of which could be true. It was a passage between the subconscious and the conscious mind that was open to whoever dared.

He knew deep down inside that he shouldn't have to pry in his lover's life, for god sake's, he trusted him with all his heart. Yet he couldn't stop the curious itch. He inched closer but carefully stood a good distance.

"Who?" he whispered. Fuji stood still and wondered if maybe he had gone fast asleep after he had mumbled.

Fuji began breathing heavily. "Him…" Him? Who the hell was Fuji talking about? Was this about the incident with Takeda? Had he really never killed the kid and blamed it on himself because Takeda had fallen hopelessly in love with him? Fuji furrowed his eyebrows again as if in pain, "Kage…"

**A/N: Alright here it is. New chapter. New findings and New truths. **

**Reviews and such as gladly appreciated. **

**Random Stuff 3:**

**Author Fun Fact: Has been writing Tezu/Fuji fics since age 13 [Just too shy] **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it :] **


	11. Carnage

**!Warning! **

**This chapter is a little gruesome at the very end, very darkish. Some might not consider it dark, some will but just small warning. **

**Enjoy :3**

Tezuka was rinsing his hair to get the soapy substance out as the water rained on him. He sighed and placed a hand on the wall of the shower. He was confused. He'd never heard or ever recalled of Fuji talking about a shadow or a Kage at all. Was it a person or was it something that had to do with Takeda? Maybe he was just dreaming.

He nodded to himself and stuck his head under the shower head. Surely, Fuji was probably just having an insane dream.

"_It's for the nightmares he's been having?" _

Oishi's voice rang through him and he figured maybe it was just a strange nightmare. People had them all the time. He had one recently. He was trying to revive a person who was obviously dead and then he ended up being the killer without his knowing. But that was the thing about dreams, no matter how you came across them, no matter how out of place they were they contained some truth. He found out that the reason he had that strange dream was because of all the death he's seen in the past year, one of the many downfalls of his work.

He sighed and rest his forehead against the shower wall placing a hand over his left shoulder. He wanted to go back to Tennis. He was tired of working behind the desk and occasionally going to crime scenes. It just wasn't for him. He still worked out and still challenged himself from time to time to return to his old daily jogging ritual on his days off. He just had too much stress going on and now Fuji was keeping too much from him.

He stepped out the shower and dressed, returning back to the couch where Fuji still lay asleep he went to wake him.

"Did you bring something to eat?" Fuji yawned. Tezuka smiled and got off the coffee table grabbing Fuji's hand pulling him up with him. Fuji just looked at him and said nothing.

He nodded and let go of Fuji walking over to the table. Fuji followed him and smiled at the Sushi he had brought for dinner. He knew Fuji hadn't had sushi for a long time so he figured he'd break his non sushi days. "I'll be right back." Fuji said and patted off to their room.

Tezuka slumped over the kitchen island with his elbows resting on it. He couldn't keep up the act. He just wasn't used it, not anymore.

He turned so his lower back leaned against the kitchen island and took out his phone. He began dialing away and put the phone against his ear. He waited.

"_Hello?" _

"Oishi. I need to speak to you." He whispered trying not to draw any attention to himself.

"_Ah…T-Tezuka…how are you?"_ Oishi asked with a nervous chuckle. He knew something was wrong with Oishi.

"Is something the matter?" He asked sternly. Did he interrupt something?

"_Ah..no, not at all. What can I do for you?"_ Oishi was stuttering and it was annoying him because he intended to make this a quick phone call.

"I need to see as soon as possible." He asked quickly not hesitating.

"_Alright. How about tomorrow?..."_ Oishi paused. _"What's this about?"_

"It's about Fuji."

"_Let me check my schedule."_ There was a long pause and Tezuka only sighed frustrated. _"On second thought I'm busy tomorrow." _

"I don't care, I'm going. It's important." He replied coldly.

Oishi sighed. _"Alright, fine. I'll see you tomorrow_." He flipped the phone closed not bothering for a farewell and turned around trying to see if Fuji was around. He smiled with relief once he heard the bathroom door from their room close signaling that Fuji was there the whole time.

Fuji came out moments later and smiling like the Cheshire cat. "Saa, let's eat." He smiled back at Fuji and nodded.

After their dinner, they sat on the same couch Fuji had been sleeping on and watched TV. Everything had felt the same, everything had been the same, Fuji's action, his reactions, his smile, everything so what was he hiding from him?

The TV was soon forgotten when Fuji climbed on top of him, his soft lips against his rough ones. Fuji smiled against his lips and he snaked his arms around his thin waist pulling him closer. Fuji let out an almost audible moan when he bucked his hips against Fuji's. He allowed his fingers to get tangled in his soft light brown hair and smiled at Fuji's reaction when he tugged on it so that his lips placed kisses down his neck.

Fuji placed a hand on his chest and slowly pulled away from him to remove his shirt. He enjoyed everything about these soft touches and foreplay moments. He began kissing past Fuji's naval and felt a hand his cheek. He looked up and Fuji looked down at him.

He kissed Fuji passionately and enjoyed the way his fingers were tangled into his own dark hair. "Not tonight." Fuji whispered against his lips and resumed kissing him. He let out a soft grunt in protest and grinded his hips against Fuji's. Fuji gasped and pulled away from his lips, the fingers in his hair tightening a little at the sudden pleasure that ran through him.

"We both want it Syuusuke." He whispered against his lover's ear. Fuji groaned into his ear as his hands found its way past his boxers. Fuji placed a hand on his arm and gripped it tight.

Fuji dragged his hands over Tezuka's sweats and slipped it past his boxers too, stroking him. They both groaned as they both began stroking one another but Tezuka couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to take Fuji right then and there but a random idea came to mind. So he pulled away and stood up. Fuji stared at him in question. He made way to the kitchen and came back. Fuji didn't say anything as he lowered himself to Fuji's stomach, leaving a wet trail down Fuji's naval and slowly lowered his shorts and boxers.

He looked up at Fuji and then the semi erect length in front of him. Fuji gasped when he felt cold hands around him and sat up when he engulfed him. "Wha-What are you doing?" He gasped again. "Take it out." Fuji said in between gasps. Tezuka placed a cold hand on Fuji's chest and made him lay back down. He had an ice cube in his mouth and ran it up Fuji's length. His tongue savoring what little he could from Fuji.

Fuji's gasps turned into moans as he felt Tezuka's cold tongue lick up his shaft, the mixture between cold and hot slowly driving him insane. Tezuka brought the ice cube to his head and dragged it around it. Fuji threw his head to the side moaning. His body was getting used to the cold temperature and the blood was rushing down to his groin quicker.

Because of the heat of his mouth and the heat from Fuji's length, the ice melted quickly allowing Tezuka to taste Fuji better. Fuji moaned and tightened his grip on Tezuka's hair, his knuckles white and his breathing heavy, he came into Tezuka's mouth. Tezuka swallowed Fuji's seed and wiped his lips from his own saliva before kissing Fuji.

Fuji's tongue played with Tezuka and tasted his own seed and moaned at the action. He was getting tired, drowsy from his recent actions. Tezuka ran his hand down Fuji's exposed chest and gently pinched a nipple. Fuji groaned. He tried to sit up, exhausted from release, and switched positions with Tezuka.

His breathing was still heavy and just knowing that Tezuka was still fully clothed bothered him and turned him on in a strange way. His fingers worked their way to slipping off Tezuka's sweats and placed his lips against Tezuka's neck, gently nibbling the skin beneath his lips.

Tezuka lifted his hips and Fuji pulled away to yank off the sweats. He looked down in between them and looked at Tezuka's erect manhood, pearly liquid slowly oozing out from the head. Fuji chuckled and kissed Tezuka again, his hand slowly stroking and spreading the liquid along his length. Tezuka groaned into the kiss and reached in between Fuji's legs, caressing his thigh and moving his fingers to his entrance without breaking their lips apart. He got closer to Tezuka so that it was easier for Tezuka to press in the digits, slightly raising his hips. Fuji moaned into the kiss when he felt Tezuka slip a finger into his entrance. Fuji didn't stop stroking and Tezuka slipped in another. Fuji moaned again and broke apart, resting his forehead against Tezuka's shoulder, panting.

He pushed himself into Tezuka's fingers and let his hand fall from Tezuka's erection. He moved a little forward and positioned Tezuka's member into his own entrance. He groaned softly as it slipped in and lowered himself to tap kiss Tezuka before moving. He hooked his fingers onto Tezuka's shirt and lifted it above his head but didn't take it off. Tezuka's chest was totally exposed and it turned him on more. He moved up and down slowly swaying his hips. Tezuka removed the unnecessary cloth that still stood on his shoulders and moved his hand onto Fuji's hips, trying not to move yet. Controlling himself to not ram into Fuji. Fuji swayed his hips again and moaned. He ceased to move and continued again.

Tezuka licked his lips and decided to give in to his deep desire and bucked his hips to Fuji's slow and sensual rhythm. Fuji moaned again and increased the pace. Tezuka held onto him, still moving his hips while moaning. Tezuka groaned and pulled himself out to place Fuji underneath him. Fuji panted and spread his legs as Tezuka positioned himself in front of his entrance. He entered him and Fuji moaned.

Tezuka raised Fuji's legs and decided to torture him and only slid himself halfway in and pulled himself almost all the way out only to push in back halfway. It was torturing for him too but the sweetest moans were given to him when he tortured Fuji. "Nnngg…S-Stop…Mmm" Fuji moaned and turned his head to the side.

He smiled at the moans he was rewarded with and kept the action. Fuji unconsciously slid his hand down in between his legs and began stroking himself. Tezuka looked at the action and it only made him harder, if that was even possible. Fuji had never done that before, not to his recollection. Tezuka pushed himself all the way in and closed the space between them, Fuji's hand still stroking didn't stop from pleasing himself as Tezuka moved in and out. Tezuka grabbed hold of Fuji's wrist and gently pulled it away so that he could stroke him while thrusting in and out of him instead. Fuji didn't seem to protest and moaned louder as his hand draped itself around his neck.

Tezuka groaned and felt Fuji twitch around him and kissed Fuji one last time before releasing into him. Fuji followed and came into his hand, moaning one last time.

Tezuka tried not to crush his boyfriend and smiled softly at their panting. Fuji smiled as well, unaware of the latter's smile, and gently caressed the back of Tezuka's neck. "Are we..," Fuji took in a deep breath. "Going to fall asleep out here?" He questioned. Tezuka slowly withdrew himself from Fuji and chuckled hearing him whimper. Despite their messy bodies and worn muscles, he carried Fuji, as best as he could, into the bedroom, disregarding their clothes and nudeness. They both slid into bed.

Fuji snuggled close to Tezuka as Tezuka draped an arm around him lovingly, briefly placing his lips against Fuji's forehead before falling to sleep.

3 hours passed.

No sound.

Just the sound of soft breathing and gentle snoring.

Then there was movement.

'I told you not to forget.'

Kage removed himself from Tezuka careful not to wake him yet again. He stretched and almost gagged at how disgusting this body felt. It was filthy, messy and what was worse, full with unnecessary fluid. He felt so damn disgusting.

He walked over to the closet where he had stuffed away the clothes he had used the night before and slipped them on along with some new underwear hoping that by god, that the stuff running down his thighs were not to affect his plans. He almost gagged.

He turned to look back at Tezuka's sleeping form and stood next to the bed, facing him. Such hatred, such anger towards the man that started it all. Such anger for the man that couldn't just admit that he too, loved Fuji at first sight. What a dense man, what a dense human being. That's why he loathed humans. They kept so many lies to "protect" people they claimed to love but instead they hurt them. How did that make sense at all?

It was so easy. A man unguarded was a weak man. A vulnerable asset, a pathetic lifeless puppet laid right in front of him and his hands itched, desired, craved to end it. Snap the cord of his life with a simple move, with a simple movement but he had other plans for tonight that didn't include bloodshed in the host's house.

He smirked and headed for the door, grabbing the keys and leaving.

He walked down the empty dark streets trying so very hard to disregard the sticky feeling in between his legs.

He had contemplated to bring a weapon this time but he rationally thought about it. If he had taken a knife from the house, it would have resulted to suspicion and if he guessed right, Tezuka was never one to miss details. From the most obvious to the most ridiculous; he was well known for spotting the greatest of details in crime scenes. So he felt very much accomplished when he had decided not to take one. Besides he had the greatest weapons he needed already.

He tried not to go down the normal route and looked everywhere. "Where the hell are all the damn bastards?" He whispered to himself. Kage took a corner and fell to the ground hard.

"Hehehe, look what we have here, fresh meat." Some fat guy said to another guy who was the complete opposite of him. The skinny guy just smiled and licked his lips. 'Oh great. Perfect.' He sat up and scooted away pretending to be scared.

He looked around from side to side and backed up into a wall. "No please, don't hurt me" Fear coating his imitation of Fuji's voice.

The fat guy began taking off his pants. 'Fuck you.' "Don't worry, we'll take good care of you." The fat guy dropped his pants and Kage stood up so fast, thanks to the support of the wall, jabbing his palm up the fat guy's nose breaking it. The skinny one stared at him and brought his fists up.

"Seriously? You hardly got muscle on those pathetic arms of yours." The skinny guy stared at him shocked probably because of two things. One, his voice had completely changed. Two, he had finally realized that he was probably not going to be able to stand a chance against him. The skinny guy began to run and Kage sighed. "Too bad I don't like evidence." He ran after the guy thanking whatever force out there that Fuji had been quite fast because of Tezuka's horrible training in middle school. He had caught up with him merely 10 feet away from the fat guy who was still groaning and holding his face. Kage grabbed the skinny guy by his baggy hoodie and used his own momentum against him, throwing him hard against the wall that he fell down unconscious.

Kage sighed contently and stretched his arms out. "Now, where was I?" He said walking over to the fat half naked perv and grabbed him by his hoodie as well, using everything he could to dragged the groaning fatty closer to his unconscious accomplice and dropped him. "Have you ever thought about a diet?" Kage asked him actually waiting for an answer. Of course he was rewarded with a groan.

Kage sighed and placed a hand on his own cheek and closed his eyes. 'Wake up, Tensai.' He urged over and over until he sensed the other awake.

'_Where are we?' _

"Shh, there's something I need you to feel, well, see." Kage said with a wide grin. He crouched down and grabbed the fat guy by his hair. "What's your name fat ass?"

The fat guy looked at him with tears. "Kyosuke." He whispered obviously scared.

"So, Kyosuke here tried to assault us." Kage said out loud informing Fuji. "And what do we do to people who try to assault us, Fuji?" Kyosuke looked at him like Kage like he was insane but ignored him.

'_Please Kage, I don't want this anymore. Let him go, please.' _Fuji pleaded knowing he couldn't do anything. His body was completely in Kage's control.

Kage shoved the fat guy's face into the ground with a good amount of force and heard the guy scream out in pain. Luckily, no one was around. "Oh Fuji, you have so much to learn. That's why we're here." He said smiling. He brought Kyosuke's face up again and smiled at him. "This is what we do. Stand up." He said to Kyosuke as he stood up. He forced him by his hair. "Good boy." He placed a hand over Kyosuke's mouth and made sure it was secure enough to prevent biting and such. Kyosuke tried to pull away but as he tried to Kage raised his leg and kick him in his kneecap, breaking it. "Shh, shhhh." He whispered to Kyosuke who tried to scream and began crying. "It's okay. I'm teaching someone."

He heard Fuji crying and screaming inside but he didn't care. "See, this is what happens. But you got to make sure not to let anyone hear them." Kage caressed Kyosuke's cheek and took in a deep breath as the adrenaline began making itself present in his body. He could even feel Fuji getting excited. His body at least. "I know what type of murderer you are." Kage said excited. He dug his free hand through Kyosuke's pockets and sure enough found a switchblade. "Kinky aren't we, Syuusuke?" Kage said to Fuji before turning Kyosuke around and digging the blade into his throat. He slowly ran it across his neck letting the blood squirt everywhere.

That had gotten Fuji's attention. He was left with no more emotion, just another empty shell upon shell. "I knew you'd be excited for that."

He walked over to the skinny guy who was still unconscious and sat next to him. "You think he has money?" Kage asked actually pondering the thought.

Kage smirked and closed his eyes. "I love our first date." He said.

**So this was kind of dark and done horribly, so I apologize for that. **

**Aside from that, I hope you guys still enjoyed it. Reviews and messages even questions are welcomed. Especially, reviews. It always encourages me more to write. **

**Anywho, again, thanks for reading and hopefully you guys are excited for the next chapter :D**

**Random stuff #4?: **

**Author Fun Fact: Was writing a totally lovey dovey fan fic during the creation of this chapter. [Isn't that ironic?]**


	12. Blinding Truth

When Fuji woke that morning, the sun had been too bright, his eyes had been too heavy, his body was immobile and his senses weren't even half as aware as his eyes were. It felt like he hadn't slept. He felt as if he had only slept two hours, which was probably the case.

When he came home last night, or rather Kage, he just shed his clothes that were filled with guilty and horrible sins and threw himself on the bed. Tezuka, still in deep sleep, had not noticed the difference between hugging a lifeless pillow than his body. That made him angry.

As soon as he felt shaking from his tall and now hovering lover, he knew it was going to be a very, very long day. His eyes felt like they were in pain from the lack of sleep. It was bad, how was he supposed to get work done?

"I'm leaving." Tezuka said smiling as soon as those blue orbs revealed themselves. They looked a little red and fairly exhausted. His smile softened and he placed a hand on Fuji's cheek. "Sleep in, love." He whispered and pressed his lips against his forehead.

With that, Fuji sat up and lazily rubbed his eyes from sleep. "I have work to go to. I can't simply sleep in." He was cranky and the last thing he needed was to show it to Tezuka.

He heard footsteps and cracked an eye open as the bed sunk at the sudden weight. "It's Thursday, you never work Thursday." Tezuka said chuckling. "You must be pretty tired." He said again caressing his cheek. As soon as the words seeped into his exhausted brain and that rough yet gentle hand began caressing him, he had the sudden urge to fall into Tezuka's arms and fall asleep in them.

He closed his eyes and leaned into Tezuka's touch. "Oh right," He chuckled. "Mmm, better for me." He forced his eyes open so he could look into those hazel orbs. "Where you going?" he whispered sadly.

"I have to go meet a work buddy. He wants to have lunch with me." Tezuka lied with a smile. He wasn't sure if the ex-Tensai would read through him or fall for it.

Fuji nodded and smirked. "Don't go cheating on me now." He said laughing lightly.

Tezuka chuckled at the remark and pushed himself forward to capture Fuji's lips. Fuji softly groaned, wrapping his arms around Tezuka and pulling him down onto the bed, his fingers gently playing with the strands. Tezuka groaned as he felt Fuji press his body against his.

It was no use, he had no energy, and he absolutely didn't have the capacity to go any further. As soon as he closed his eyes, he felt his body become lazy and droop. Even then, he tried to encourage Tezuka to continue.

He felt Tezuka's big hands slip under his sleeping shirt and the other gently ruffling his hair. Fuji moaned against his lips as he felt Tezuka toy with his nipple. His body was so incredibly sensitive for reasons he did not know. Perhaps a symptom for no sleep?

Fuji ran a hand to Tezuka's hip trying to grasp it as much as possible and grind his groin against Tezuka's. He was reward with a sexy groan and did it again. His body began to yearn for the other despite its weariness. It was incredible. He whined feeling the warmth of Tezuka's body retreat and laid there splayed out looking like a hot mess.

Tezuka took in deep breaths, trying not to let the scene before him make him harder than he already was. "I have to go." He whispered almost breathlessly.

Fuji whined again and smiled. Tezuka's eyes widened at the action.

Fuji's ran down his stomach and slowly went past his boxers. He grabbed his own erection and moaned at the touch. He began pumping it and bucked his hips into his own hand. Tezuka swiped a tongue across his lips and lubricated them. His throat became dry.

He kept watching as Fuji jerked himself. His head lolled to the right and moaned against the bed, his other free hand slipped up his shirt and toyed with his nipples. The moaning grew louder and the bulge in his own pants became unbearable. Tezuka couldn't find the strength to stop his wild lover now but he couldn't find the will to even look away either.

"Mmm…Kunimmitsuu…" Fuji groaned as he glanced over to Tezuka with sapphire hazed eyes. Tezuka's panting grew and there wasn't even contact on his body. "Mmnn." Fuji stopped jerking himself and kicked off his boxers. He trailed a finger down to his entrance and began teasing it. Tezuka's face grew insanely red as he saw the fully exposed entrance twitching for him, as if aching. He could even see some of his own spilled seed in there as well. He was so close to losing himself once again. He knew, deep, deep, deep down inside that whatever was possessing Fuji to do this was out of this world. Fuji had never ever touched himself; he always let Tezuka touch him. But now he was fully touching himself, giving him a show that he couldn't refuse.

Fuji slipped in a single digit and groaned as he stroked his length. Tezuka felt his erection throbbing with need, aching for release. He felt a sudden pang of guilt and shame fill his senses as he unbuckled his pants. Fuji looked up and smirked and moaned once more before Tezuka got on top of him, lips roughly placed on his, his needing arousal dripping with pre cum as he rubbed against Fuji's, and most of all the hunger that had thrown every bit of his sanity out the window.

Fuji moaned against those lips and draped his arms around Tezuka's neck as he felt the throbbing pulse of Tezuka's erection against his own. "I would never," Tezuka placed his lips against the swollen ones. "Cheat on you." He whispered huskily into Fuji's ear.

He moaned and felt Tezuka's fingers slide inside of him, preparing him and stroking at the same pace. It was so much better when someone else was touching you. You can feel the other's warmth and their movements never matched your own, instead they always left a lingering fire inside of you that he himself could not tame right now. Fuji moaned against Tezuka's shoulder and dragged his nails down the broad back, not too hard and not too light.

Tezuka groaned and slipped his fingers out deciding it was time to give Fuji what he so very much desired. He positioned himself in front of Fuji and lowered himself to kiss his forehead before slowly sliding himself in. "Ahh.." Fuji gasped at the feeling of being full and tightened his arms around Tezuka. He saw the curves of the once-so-stoic man's lips go up and he smiled too.

"You're such a pain sometimes." Tezuka grunted as he thrust in and out of Fuji's entrance. He tried to chuckle but it came out as a throaty groan and stopped his movements for a minute.

Fuji whined and took in deep breaths. He tried to buck his hips but Tezuka stopped them. Fuji ran a hand down Tezuka's chest and smiled as he felt his irregular heartbeat and pulled him down for another kiss. This time it was filled with passion. They broke away and Fuji licked his lips trying to savor everything from this love of his. "So are you." He smiled and threw his head back as Tezuka began pounding into him.

"I'll be back soon." Tezuka said trying to take in deep breaths. He looked at his wrist watch and cursed to himself. He was going to be late. Tezuka Kunimitsu is never late. He glanced at Fuji who was still taking in deep breaths to regulate it his breathing. His skin was glistening, his hair was slightly damp, his lips swollen, his nape had a few red bite marks, and his eyes were still hazy with the aftermath. God, he was ruining him.

He licked his lips and sat on the edge of the bed. Fuji's blue orbs looked up at him. He could tell sleep was coming soon to take his Syuusuke and throw him into unimaginable places. "Don't leave." He heard him whisper. Tezuka frowned and gently hooked a finger under Fuji's chin placing his lips against his. It broke his heart but he had to find out what was going on with him. As much as he enjoyed the wild, unspeakable and unforgivable sex, it wasn't Fuji-like either.

"I'm sorry my love. Catch some sleep." He whispered into Fuji's ear. He gently nibbled it. "I'll be home by the time you wake, I promise." Fuji looked at as his breathing slowly returned and felt the guilt smack him again. He had just had sex with Fuji and now he's leaving him. He felt horrible.

Those blue orbs disappeared behind eyelids and Fuji smiled lazily. After a few seconds Fuji nodded. "Okay. I love you. Be careful." Tezuka smiled and pressed his lips against Fuji's. His heart felt light. It's been a while since those three words were said from Fuji. Such love filled them as he said too and it made him feel good and bad. He shouldn't doubt Fuji but he knew something was definitely not right. Oishi was one piece of evidence on this unfinished puzzle as well. Why was he so paranoid last night?

Tezuka smiled as he closed their bedroom door, looking at Fuji's figure as it took in slow but deep breaths signaling that he was now asleep. He left the apartment and headed to Oishi's office.

There was a knock and Oishi sighed. _'I really need a vacation.'_ "Come in." He said politely. His secretary arrived and behind her was Tezuka. "Tezuka. How are you?" He said a little joyful. He was both, glad and not glad to see the ex-captain. The secretary took her leave and left them alone in his office.

"It's been a long time Oishi." Tezuka said taking a seat on the fluffy couch by Oishi's desk.

Oishi smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Only a few months." Oishi looked at Tezuka's serious look and sighed defeated. He knew he was bound to tell him everything but could he really? His jaw still hurt and his fear for Fuji Syuusuke had now developed inside him. He didn't even know how to tell Tezuka that his boyfriend had first of all, grown an actual full-fledged alter ego from he guessed a traumatic experience, second of all, that his boyfriend had taken the file of Takeda. A file that took even Tezuka a long time to get.

Even just Tezuka was too intimidating to be around. Everything was bound to break. His code of secrecy, his confidential convo's, everything.

Tezuka sighed. "I've been having problems with Fuji." He said furrowing his eyebrows in worry. "Well, not really problems but more like strange encounters."

Oishi took in a deep breath. This was his friend. He had to tell him. Not just because of his position as detective but because he knew he cared and loved for Fuji like no other. He would go through great lengths to make sure Fuji was happy. And right now Fuji was far from happy. He was having a mental war with himself. Perhaps worse. "Like what?" He finally asked. He had to know what Fuji was up to first before he could say anything.

He knew Tezuka would be very upset with him once he told him the truth.

Tezuka crossed his arms around his chest and closed his eyes. Habits die hard. He tried to recall past the sex filled night what exactly Fuji said in his sleep. "He spoke in his sleep last night." Oishi looked at him, encouraging the reminiscing man to keep going. "He said something about, Kage and…" Tezuka furrowed his eyebrows again. "And something about killing them." He looked at Oishi and saw him grow pale. He ignored it and continued. "I figured it had to do with the sleeping pills you gave him. Maybe they have taken effect of his dreaming as well and made him have weird dreams. So-"

"Has he been taking the serotonin?" Oishi said before Tezuka continued.

Tezuka shook his head. "He doesn't like pills. He only takes sleeping pills. That's what I'm asking if perhaps-"Again he was cut off.

Oishi now rushed to him, both hands on his shoulders. They held on tight. Their eyes met and he could see the fear, the panic and the worry that filled those dark orbs. Was Oishi sick?

"Tezuka, what I'm going to tell you is something that might shock you or you might not believe but it's true." Tezuka blinked, unsure. "It's about Fuji." Oishi said knowing that then Tezuka would most likely believe him. "A week ago, he came in here, assaulted my secretary and I." Tezuka smiled and began to protest but Oishi shook him out of it which earned him an angry look. "Listen! He's not all himself. If he's talking in his sleep, about 95% of what he talks about is true." Tezuka's face paled.

"There's still is a 5% chance, right? It can't all be true." Tezuka said in disbelief. What was he talking about assaulting him, not all himself? Oishi was definitely crazy.

"Has he been losing sleep lately?" Tezuka began to shake his head and then stopped. Just by looking at Tezuka's face he could tell that Fuji has indeed been losing sleep. "When did it start?" He asked his tone softer.

Tezuka thought for a while. "Three days ago." He didn't seem sure of his response but it was enough for Oishi.

Oishi sighed and ran a hand over his head and stepped away from Tezuka. "It's going to get worse Tezuka. I did some research after the day I was, well, attacked." He glanced over at Tezuka who was trying to absorb the information. "At first I didn't believe it but as soon as I heard his voice, saw his posture and the way he behaved, I knew it was an alter ego. Tezuka?" He turned to face him. "Has Fuji ever experienced a traumatic event?" Tezuka's eyes went wide open in shock.

It was the first time he's seen Tezuka lose it. Tezuka held his head in between his hands and gripped it tight. "No. No. No. No." he repeated over and over. Oishi tilted his head a little and heard sniffing. He felt wrong for witnessing a man who was supposed to always no matter what keep his guard up; here was Tezuka Kunimitsu, the iceberg and stoic captain of their once Seigaku team, Tezuka the detective, who had somehow gained a great title for himself just recently for detective of the month; breaking down. He was crying. He didn't even know that was possible.

Oishi walked over to his once best friend and lightly placed a hand on Tezuka's shoulder. He gently rubbed his palm over it and waited for him to stop. It broke his heart to see it. He felt like the villain for telling him about Fuji. "I tried." He heard Tezuka choke out. "I tried Oishi. I tried to help him. I tried to keep him safe. I never knew that," Tezuka removed his ruined glasses and wiped his face. "It would ruin him mentally. I thought I would be enough to fill that emptiness in him." Tezuka looked away and Oishi could tell he was trying to hide his face. Although it was too late he had already seen it.

Oishi stood up and took out a box of tissues and handed them to Tezuka. Tezuka quietly thanked him and used them. After what seemed like ten minutes of silence Tezuka faced Oishi somewhat recovered from his pain but his eyes were red and one can tell where the tears had fallen. "So you're saying that Kage…that Shadow is a person within Fuji?" He asked in disbelief.

Oishi nodded. "He's someone you don't want to anger. Before I got punched in the face," He chuckled at the pathetic thought. "I asked Fuji a question and it seemed to trigger its awakening."

"What did you ask him?" Oishi looked away knowing that he was stepping over the lines of their privacy. He had no intention or interest in knowing what had truly happened. "What did you ask him Oishi?" Tezuka's voice grew harsher.

"I asked him," Oishi braced himself. "If Takeda had raped him." He looked at Tezuka and saw the shock along with something else he couldn't tell. "What happened between them Tezuka?"

Tezuka sat there and looked down. Should he tell Oishi? Would Oishi judge him for his own actions? Would Oishi rat him out? They were best friends right? So there's no way Oishi would.

"Fuji…back in Seigaku…He murdered…Takeda…" He said as hesitantly as possible. Whatever happened from now on, he was to deal with it. He was now to pay the consequences. He looked at Oishi who stood frozen and he looked down again. He remembered what it felt like that rainy day, having Fuji come over to his house with blood stained hair, bruises, bite marks and hand prints on his porcelain skin. It had broken his heart to see it. But it was his fault. Everything.

That night…

_"Fuji, what are you still doing here?" He asked recovering from his mini panic attack. Fuji had just scared him. He hadn't noticed him at all. _

_"I was wondering if you wanted to walk home together today. I have an umbrella." He heard Fuji ask politely. _

_He looked outside and thought for a while before answering. "I'm sorry; I'm meeting up with someone later on." He lied. He wasn't meeting anyone. He was afraid to be alone with Fuji. He had grown to love the close eyed boy, the Tensai and he was afraid. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. _

_Fuji smiled and nodded. "Okay," He said trying not to let his voice crack. "Then I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure not to get caught in the rain." Fuji said and left._

_He stared after the Tensai. He wanted to tell him how much he meant to him but he knew that Tensai held no such feelings for him. He saw as the thin figure made its way to the club room, trying to dodge raindrops that began to fall. 'What am I doing?' he thought as he looked at the clock. _

_One of the major reasons as to why he didn't say anything either was because Fuji was a guy as well._

_He grabbed his stuff and closed the door behind him. He looked down and continued down the stairs. _

_Fuji and he would never do. He wished it could somehow work out but he knew it wouldn't. His parents would never approve, Fuji's brother would be disgusted and maybe even Fuji would too. _

_He stood outside the club room and wiggled the door knob, it was locked. He could have sworn the Tensai hadn't left yet. He heard the faint noise of groaning and he got the chills. Too bad they had locked the door or else they would have been yelled at for doing such things in the club room. Why this club room and not somewhere else? _

_He was sure Fuji had left seeing as how there was no response afterward. He left and headed home not minding the raindrops coat his hair with unnecessary water. He did however grow angry at the raindrops staining his glasses. He had to take them off and proceed to his destination without them. _

_He went home took a shower and tried calling Fuji but no one picked up. He sighed. He had been avoiding him for the past week. He didn't know why each time Fuji was around his heart would skip a beat. He didn't know why his breathing grew irregular. Why each time the Tensai stood by his side he had the sudden urge to plant his lips on the smaller of the two. _

_The phone kept ringing and then voicemail. He grunted and threw his phone on the bed. He ran down the stairs, "Mom I-"He paused as he saw Fuji standing at his entrance talking to his mother. As soon as he saw that smile, he knew something was wrong. He felt his own heart shattering. _

_"Ta..Takeda...tried to rape me..." Fuji wrapped his arms around himself as if to cover his exposed skin and began to shiver. 'No. That groaning was Takeda…' he thought as he stared at the vulnerable boy in front of him. He was so scared. _

_"Tezuka... I… killed him..." he whispered. The tears fell down harder. "I was so scared. I didn't know what to do...and I…" Fuji choked out. "I saw a wrench in that dark club room and I instantly reacted..."_

It was his fault. Had he told Fuji that he would go with him, none of this would have happened. Nothing. Everything would be fine. Maybe, They would have ended up together in a different way but certainly not like this.

Oishi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tezuka. Those dreams he's been having are real. He's done it again, if not him then this Kage, did." He didn't want to believe that the death of their new second year was because of Fuji. Did Eiji know?

Tezuka looked up at him and nodded. He stood up. "Oishi, where's the file?"

Oishi took a step back. "Uh well, that day that Kage attacked me, he seemed furious when he found it." Tezuka's gaze turned cold. "He took it." Tezuka couldn't really muster up any anger in him so he just sighed.

"Thank you Oishi for everything. I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Oishi tried to smile but faltered.

Before Tezuka could be out the door Oishi stopped him. "Tezuka, please be careful. He really is dangerous. I told Fuji to control him but it seems, he can't do it. If anything happens between you two, remember that Fuji is being controlled. Perhaps not all the time but pay attention to his voice, posture and behavior." Tezuka nodded.

With that said, Tezuka left for the apartment.

**A/N: Here it is! Hope you guys like it! The story is getting a little hectic huh? **

**I apologize for the slight errors that might be involved in the story. I read this rather fast to check for errors myself so, I might have missed a few.**

**Let me know what you think of the story so far. Any dislikes, any likes, any downfalls and such. Reviews are very helpful to succeeding in making this a great story. **

**Random fun stuff 6?:**

**Author Fun Fact: Believes Fantasy has increased writing experience :D **


	13. Reliving Thrill

**!Before you Read! **

**I'd like to stress that this chapter is a little graphic and was intended to be a little longer than the others for the sake of redeeming myself. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for keeping you waiting.**

* * *

When Fuji woke, the room was dark; pitch black. He felt as if he'd awoken in another universe. Somewhere in the back of his head he thought that perhaps this was where he belonged. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as he sat up on the bed, the bed sheets sliding off his chest. He could feel his hair had been completely messed up by the company of his pillow throughout his sleep. "Tezuka?" he felt stupid knowing he wasn't going to get an answer in the darkness he was shrouded in but yet he figured that maybe his love would be there like he promised.

With no answer, he sought to get off the bed and head to the shower when he came to a halt in his actions.

"The file." He felt himself saying yet it was not his voice. It was Kage's. But as the foreign words left his lips, he realized what they meant.

Standing up, he left for the bathroom and began bathing away the remnants of sleep and sex from this morning. As the water trickled down his body, making crystal clear trails along his pale milky white complexion, he thought.

After all that had been happening he hadn't been paying attention to how it might affect Tezuka. What would Tezuka say if he found out about him and Kage? Would Tezuka shun him from his life? He would be left with nothing. It was better if he would leave Tezuka. For his own safety. A tear made itself present among the water that washed at his body. His hands clutched his chest. Just the thought of being separated from Tezuka was unbearable.

He dried his wet body and let his gaze drop to the basket filled with dirty clothes. Once he finished extending the towel on the shower clothesline he began digging through the basket. He sighed in relief once his hands came in contact with the folder he had stuffed there about a few days ago. For once he felt happy for Tezuka's laziness.

"Takeda…" he whispered as he looked at the blue folder. He threw it on the bed with a light thud and began dressing into comfortable clothes. Snatching the folder from the bed and walking out onto the kitchen, he placed it once more on the kitchen island and started the tea kettle. He took a seat on the stool by the kitchen island and ran a hand over the folder. "Itsuki…" he softly said looking at the picture that was paper clipped in the folder.

Takeda Itsuki was only 15 when he had killed him. His relationship with his parents weren't the best and there were rumors that he was to leave Seigaku. Was that why Takeda tried so hard to be with him? Because he knew soon he wasn't going to be around anymore?

A sense of sadness welded up inside him. He turned the page and he almost gasped.

_Record of assault _

_Record of robbery_

_Record of violent behavior _

_Record of gang involved_

Fuji could not believe what he was looking at. Takeda had been a delinquent outside of school. He remembered once, Takeda had come up to him with that damn smart smug he always wore when he had obtained his victory. His left eye slightly swollen and bottom lip bleeding.

"_What happened?"_ He remembered asking with worry as the bruised up Takeda walked into the club room late.

"_I got into a fight with some wuss." Takeda replied with closed eyes, furrowed eyebrows and his infamous smile. _

Fuji remembered how he had smacked Takeda's bicep. _"If Tezuka sees you like this you'll be forced to leave." Takeda looked at him and dropped his smile._

"_Okay, give me some ice." Fuji sighed and forced Takeda to sit on the bench._

_He went to get some ice and came back with it in hand. "What kind of joy do you get from fighting, Itsuki?" Takeda smiled at him as that name left his lips and adjusted himself as Fuji positioned himself in between his legs; he began to tend to his wounds. _

_Takeda ran an absent hand over Fuji's cheek lovingly. "It's the thrill of it, the joy of being powerful over the person that disrupts your sense of peace." Takeda replied seriously yet in a gentle tone._

_Fuji did nothing to stop the fingers that began running through his hair. It bothered him but there was no use fighting with Takeda. He only sighed and kept tending to the wounds on the tall second year._

After that, Takeda didn't come up to him with bruises or torn lips. He thought that perhaps Takeda had stopped. He never told anyone of their relationship. It wasn't something he was proud of and most of all something he didn't like being in. They never went far from kissing.

He looked at the page again.

_Record of violent behavior_

Then he turned his gaze to the picture of Takeda. He remembered the way those hungry hands and lips had been on his cold skin. He shivered and remembered the way Takeda had whispered into his ear.

"_Don't worry, I'll love you properly."_

Fuji wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. He didn't even hear the cry coming from the burning tea kettle.

* * *

Tezuka exited the convenience store and looked at the pack in his hand.

His favorite cigarettes.

He tore away the plastic wrapping and then ripped off the light aluminum paper that kept the cigarettes flavor or taste preserved longer. Tezuka lightly smiled. He remembered when Fuji found him on his Engawa several years back.

"_Tezuka?" _

"_Fuji!" He said in a loud whisper. He tried to hide his already lit cigarette but was of no use. _

_Fuji sat next to him and smiled like always. "It's okay, Tezuka." The Tensai said in soft voice. _

_Just the sound of that soft tone made his heart ache. He had let down a friend and his crush. "I'm sorry." Was all he said in a somewhat shameful tone. _

_He heard Fuji chuckle. "I know how stressful all this must be to you." Fuji looked down upset. Those cerulean orbs that he adored and often got chills with were now clouded with sadness. _

_Suddenly he was overwhelmed with guilt. He took a pull from the cancer stick that no matter what the consequences in later life relieved his racked senses. He now felt those cerulean orbs boring into him. _

"_What's it like?" The Tensai asked. He looked at the cigarette and then at Fuji. _

"_I don't know, but it does calm me." He replied in an honest fashion. Fuji extended his hand so Tezuka could hand him the cigarette. He shook his head. "I rather you not." he could only imagine what it would do to the Tensai's great body._

_Fuji scoffed and took the stick from his fingers. He was about to protest but realized it would wake his parents, something he most definitely did not want. Fuji inhaled and tried exhaling but instead began coughing. 'So much for quiet.'_

_His hand ran over the thin boy's back, soothing and relaxing him. Tezuka took the cigarette back. "I told you." He said lightly. Fuji cleared his throat and stuck his tongue out. _

"_That's a horrible taste." He said with disgust. _

_He nodded but yet didn't put the cigarette out. He simply put it farther away from Fuji. It was true though, he had become used to smoking when stressed. It was a horrible habit that he didn't even understand how he got away with. Most of the time his parents were home when he did smoke and it was at night. His father once asked him why he smelled like cigarettes and he remembered how angry his father had gotten with the idea of him smoking. So he did what he had never done before and lied to his father, he said he hung around his Senpai's who smoked on the rooftop. _

_His father forbade him from seeing them and since then he would only smoke outside of the house when he knew everyone would be in deep sleep or if he really needed it, he'd smoke somewhere far, far from his household or anyone he knew. _

_He looked at the cigarette and frowned. "These aren't the ones I like either. I find them horrible too." He said the last part smirking and rolling the stick in between the tip of his forefinger and thumb. _

_Fuji licked his dry lips and looked at the small koi pond in the Engawa. "Which do you like better?" _

_He hummed lightly and looked at the koi pond as well. "Mint." Fuji smiled. _

"_Have you ever had Sushi with mint leaves?" Fuji asked with a smile. Tezuka chuckled and scratched the back of his head. He knew Fuji's taste in food was odd. He shook his head at the question. "You might like it." Fuji said chuckling. Tezuka tried not to smile but did, earning him a joyful look from those lovely blue colored eyes he secretly loved. He'd never tell Fuji he had crush on him, he'd never tell him that he'd protect him from anything, and he'd certainly never tell him that he wanted him more than anything. _

_A few months after that night, he paced around the club room looking for something to do, more like, something to smoke. He was aggravated, he was upset and most of all stressed. He knew the nationals were only a week and a half away but he needed to relax his own nerves before he lost his cold and calm demeanor. Not only were nationals soon, he had to prepare for his high school entry exams and he had a stack of paper work to do for the student council. _

"_Tezuka." He heard and nearly jumped but restrained himself from the screaming action his body tried to attempt. He turned to look at Fuji who was smiling to erase how out of breath and out of place he looked. _

"_Fuji, why are you still here?" It was way past club hours, he was sure everyone had left or more, he was sure he'd sent everyone away. _

_Fuji smiled and dug through his pocket and took out a little carton box. "I figured you needed them," he looked at them with joy he was sure was being displayed for the Tensai in front of him. He heard a light chuckle. "You seemed pretty jumpy today, so I went and got them for you." Tezuka took the little carton from Fuji's extended hand and smiled, a real genuine smile for the first time since the incident. _

_Fuji's smile dropped, having seen for the first time the miracle of what was Tezuka smiling, and stared at his captain in awe. He immediately dropped his smile and tore at the plastic of the cigarette carton. "Thank you." He finally said after clearing his throat. _

_Fuji looked at him and smiled. "You're welcome, Buchou."_

It was really his fault Fuji began smoking too. Of course it was. After the incident, he began smoking more often.

He placed a cancer stick for the first time in 5 years in between his parted lips. A nostalgic feeling began to develop at the pit of his stomach. He fished out a little pack of matches and lit two at the same time bringing the lit matches, cupping around them so they wouldn't blow out, and brought them to the stick. As the cigarette lit, he took a pull and closed his eyes.

Fuji had been stubborn on a cold winter night and assumed that smoking would warm him up. He remembered how he scoffed at the idea not because he thought it was stupid but because he had been right. Smoking did help when you were cold.

So, Fuji being Fuji, began taking random pulls from his own cigarette on cold days. Then when Fuji began to hate the idea of him smoking, he stopped.

As he walked down the lit streets, occasionally inhaling and exhaling smoke he stopped in front of a bar. He knew the place; he knew the owner and the bartenders. He looked at the cigarette and realized it was about to finish. He took one last pull and flicked the remaining cigarette into the street; it bounced a few times before it landed in a little puddle.

He fixed his light jacket and entered the bar.

* * *

Fuji sighed and kept reading, inspecting the contents the folder contained, slowly teaching him more and more about the person that was Takeda Itsuki.

"Takeda…I'm sorry." He said aloud.

"Sorry? He was practically asking to be killed." His lips moving on his own, a different tone of voice coating them.

He shivered at the little amount of control he had over his own body and his own actions and took another sip from his tea. "He was only 15." He replied and waited for the loss of control.

"Imagine if he was still alive, he would have been part of the Yakuza. I say you did the right thing." Kage said.

Fuji sighed. What was he becoming?

He had been forced to kill and he liked it. He had been forced to watch and he liked it. If he was alone, this constant monologue would continue. Despite what he heard or whatever voice escaped his lips, it was most definitely still him, his lips, his actions.

"They" heard keys jingling by the door and quickly Fuji ran to hide the folder. Last thing he needed was Tezuka to see that he had the folder he had given Oishi.

"I'm home." He heard as he stepped back out into the living room. He came to a halt and stared at Tezuka. He saw Tezuka's eyes quickly turn to the floor with his head down, hands at his sides, ready for what was to come. Fuji couldn't believe it.

He reeked of alcohol, tobacco, and what was worse was that he had a mean bruise on the side of face and his bottom lip was a little swollen, slightly bleeding.

He didn't know whether to slap him, hug him or not do anything at all. He just stood still and Tezuka did the same, his eyes not looking at the stunned Fuji but instead at the floor which seemed more appealing than his lover.

Tezuka soon felt a gentle hand on his cheek and slowly looked at up to meet his gaze. He smiled softly although he was breaking on the inside. "Come on." He slid his hand from his cheek and ran it down the crook of his neck, down his arm until he reached his hand and took it into his. He led him to their bedroom.

Tezuka followed and felt his heart breaking. He knew what was going on with Fuji, he knew that he wasn't fully himself, he knew that he had probably committed the same crime he did with Takeda at least once again and yet…

Fuji turned to face Tezuka and began removing his jacket with a gentle smile. He tried not to drop the light smile that played along his lips and made Tezuka sit. He looked into those hazel eyes and could tell he was still drunk, or at least really tipsy. He still smiled and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

Tezuka stared at Fuji in awe and thought maybe he had passed out once he got punched in the face in the bar. Fuji's fingers were gentle on his skin. His eyes slightly widened as he saw Fuji taking off his shoes. Once they were off Fuji padded his way to the bathroom and came back with a damp cold towel and placed it against the bruise on his face, lightly applying pressure and running wet fingers through his hair.

He knew all of this about Fuji yet he didn't see it, instead he was showered with something else other than what he was told to look out for. He couldn't find himself to believe a single word Oishi told him but he knew it was there.

Fuji made Tezuka lie down and he held Tezuka in his arms, his fingers gently toying and messing the already messy hair. "I love you." He whispered against the messy brown hair as he held him. Tezuka placed his forehead against his chest and his arms sluggishly wrapped around his thin waist. "So much." He said trying to hide his cracking voice. They were falling apart. He knew it. He didn't want to know it, he didn't want to believe it, or see it but it was true.

Tezuka's arms tightened around him and he brought Tezuka's face up to his, looking into lost eyes and love filled eyes, Fuji's smile still intact. He licked at Tezuka's bottom lip, wiping away the little blood that slowly displayed itself on those rough lips he'd become accustomed to. Tezuka lightly hissed at the action and he nipped at the bruised lip, hoping to cleanse it of the dry blood that resided there.

Tezuka groaned but nonetheless didn't move his lips to kiss the ex Tensai, instead he stood still and let his lover do whatever he wanted to with him. His body was tired, exhausted and still dazed because of the alcohol and the small fight he had gotten into.

"I'm sorry." Tezuka whispered after he moved away from his lips. Fuji looked at him and lightly caressed his nape. "For being like this." Tezuka managed to say.

He chuckled softly and placed a kiss on Tezuka's forehead. "Shh, rest for now." He whispered against the fluffy brown hair. Again, he was holding Tezuka, the scent of tobacco, alcohol and faint blood filling his senses, making him dizzy.

Tezuka dug his face into Fuji's chest and it felt so right. Having him in his hands like this was a rare sight. He could feel Tezuka's nerves were all over the place since his breathing was ragged. He didn't want this to happen to them, it was his fault. He frowned and willed his eyes to close. Tezuka faced him and kissed him. "I love you Syuusuke." Fuji felt his heart skip a beat and he smiled at Tezuka, his thin fingers raking the brown hair with gentle care once more before placing it on Tezuka's cheek.

Soon their breathing matched one another and they fell fast asleep. Fuji's arms holding Tezuka and Tezuka cuddling with Fuji.

After a few hours, Kage opened his eyes and looked down at Tezuka, his messy brown hair tickling his chin. His heart pounding against his host's chest. Fuji really loved this man, he wanted to cause him no harm, and he could feel it.

Kage slowly got out of bed and silently cursed to himself, he smelled like a drunk. Tezuka was fast asleep.

He knew that today was the perfect day but even as he said that to himself why did he feel so depressed. He would be doing the things he loved the most today and yet, he felt upset. Maybe the joy of the kill will lift his spirits up.

Once he was done dressing into his all black attire, he headed out the door and took the keys like always before leaving. He had to find someone worth killing today.

As usual, he walked down the dark alleys where most delinquents and criminals resided and walked through it as if owning the place.

He saw three guys following him and soon he realized they had surround him and Kage lost control of his body, or the body, to be precise. He couldn't move. The three guys were laughing. One of the guys had long black hair, rather skinny, the other looked like a harajuku punk and the other was very muscular and dirty looking.

The laughed in unison, one of them had a crowbar and another had a butterfly knife. "Let's rip those clothes off, pretty boy." The harajuku punk said while licking his lips, he adjusted his beanie and flipped the blade open.

'I-I can't move. Goddamnit!' He mentally yelled at himself to move, to do something and to even yell, one of the most pathetic things he'd ever thought of.

The harajuku pushed him against the wall and trailed the tip of the blade down his neck. Kage tried to struggle, tried to move but nothing. The punk laughed and began touching his groin. Kage groaned and growled but still his limbs were immobile. What was happening to him?

The muscular one began kissing his neck and the lanky one just watched. Kage could have sworn he saw the lanky one touching himself like if he was watching porn. Well, he might as well have.

He shut his eyes and cursed at himself. He didn't want this. This was not what he had planned to do tonight.

Kage saw the images of Takeda touching Fuji, the hand that was working at his member was replaced with Takeda's touch. The lips on his neck also replaced by Takeda's lips. He wanted to scream. He was dreaming, this was payback. Payback of committing all those unnecessary murders.

Fuji turned his head to the side and willed the pictures to leave him alone, he muttered to the guys touching him to leave him alone but obviously they weren't listening, they just laughed at his cries.

"See, you're starting to come around." The punk laughed in his ear as he fully grabbed his semi erect member.

His opened his eyes in shock and he heard those words echo in his ears again.

"_See, you're starting to come around." _

'Fuji wait!' He heard Kage yell but he ignored him.

Fuji looked the punk that was touching him and placed his hand on the back of his head. The punk laughed. "I knew you'd come around to your senses. Hope you give us a good time." Fuji smiled and applied more pressure to the punk's head and slipped out of his grasp, bashing the head into the wall behind him. He heard something shatter once again and he smiled.

The muscular guy's face filled with anger and swung at him with the crowbar, Fuji took a step back and quickly grabbed the lanky figure that immediately became lost with the sudden turn of events and threw him against the buff dirty guy.

They fell backwards and Fuji looked around the floor finding a large piece of glass. 'Wait, Fuji! Stop!' Kage yelled but it was no use. Fuji had finally released his pent up anger.

Fuji walked to the strongest of the three first and dug the large piece of glass through his chest, when it didn't go in all the way with the swift motion he had used, he used both hands and dug it in. The big guy yelled in agony and Fuji reacted out of instinct. He kicked the piece of glass that stuck out of the guy and broke it with ease and shoved it into his throat cutting off whatever yell was being emitted.

The yelling came to halt with a gurgle noise and Fuji turned to face the lanky figure that was on the floor, fear covering his pale eyes.

Fuji looked at him with anger filled cerulean eyes and images of Tezuka coming home drunk filled his mind. It drove him to a whole new type of anger. Fuji took the lanky figure by the hair and kicked him in the back of his neck, snapping it. He had the urge of pulling the head off, but he restrained himself.

He saved the best for last. He walked up to the punk that lay on the ground unconscious and turned him over so his face was showing.

'Fuji?...' Kage asked.

Fuji smacked the beanie covered figure and the guy woke up stunned.

The guy looked around him and then looked at Fuji's blood covered face. He was about to yell but Fuji smacked him before any noise came out of his mouth. "Please!" Fuji smacked him again. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Fuji smacked him again, harder this time.

He grabbed the butterfly knife that lay on the ground next to him and trailed it down the beanie covered figure. He heard the punk shriek at his current position. "What you're going to do," Fuji said softly, looking into those fear filled eyes. "Is not scream. If you scream, I'll make it worse for you. Got it?" The punk nodded without a sound.

Fuji smiled and dug into his pocket, he took out the little piece of paper that was folded over and over and began unfolding it. Inside was a white colored powder. 'That's not what I think it is, is it?'

He only smiled and took a decent amount and shoved it up the punk's nose. "Breathe it in." Fuji's gentle voice now tainted with anger. The punk complied and coughed in the process. "I said breathe in!" Fuji said in almost a yell.

In a matter of a few minutes, he could see the beanie covered figure swaying back in forth. He smiled. "Open your mouth." The figure complied and Fuji let the rest of the powder slide into the other's mouth. "Swallow." Fuji said while smiling. The figure did and Fuji waited.

In seconds, the figure fell to the floor laughing. 'You were planning on killing yourself!?' Kage asked but again, Fuji ignored him and smiled at his creation.

He worked to taking off the figure's shirt and stared at the sleek chest that was covered with a baggy hoodie just seconds ago. Fuji ran his hand over the chest and the punk laughed uncontrollably. Scars tainting the smooth skin, even a few burn marks. This is guy was "dangerous."

He brought the knife up to his stomach and let it pierce through the skin. Making sure it was deep inside, he began dragging it up to the figure's torso. His smile grew wide and he looked at the punk whose smile slowly faded, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. The blood oozing out and spilling onto the ground, hitting his face and covering his hands. He laughed.

He could feel the adrenaline running through his veins like never before; he could feel his body reacting to the sight of a lifeless body and couldn't help but laugh. It felt so good, reliving this moment.

* * *

Tezuka felt Fuji get up but kept his eyes closed. He willed his still intoxicated body to stay dormant, to stay still as he heard the door to their room close. He shifted on the bed, looking at their bedroom door and soon heard the door to their apartment close.

"Where are you going, Fuji?" He asked aloud in curiosity. He got up and followed his boyfriend, making sure he wasn't being conspicuous. Fuji walked into an alley and suddenly he was filled with worry. What was Fuji doing?

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He began smoking it to calm himself but immediately threw it away once he heard a yell emerge from the alleyway. He rushed and ducked behind a bunch of recycling bags. He looked over and saw that Fuji had grabbed a guy with a baggy hoodie and smacked them into the wall. What he saw next sent chills down his spine.

Fuji had grabbed a thin figure, that he assumed was with the group, that was just watching by the hair and broke his neck by kicking it in.

That wasn't Fuji, that wasn't his lover. This wasn't the person who had smiled at him and held him as he fell asleep into his arms despite how he had come home.

He kept staring at Fuji as he fed the hoodie figure white powder. He thought to himself what it could be and his question was answered as the guy that ingested the powder began laughing uncontrollably.

"Serotonin?" He questioned. It was too strong of Serotonin. It was probably mixed something else but he knew it was crushed. Now he understood why he couldn't find that bottle of pills. He wanted to throw them away out of Fuji's grasp just in case he decided to try them but couldn't find them anywhere. Now he knew where they were, inside that man's bloodstream.

Tezuka's eyes widened as Fuji cut open the person's stomach and began laughing. He grew pale, he grew sick and he felt dizzy. The whole alleyway smelled of blood and filth. He couldn't even smell the tobacco that was entrapped in his clothes anymore.

Laughter filled the alleyway. It was dark.

He couldn't look away from the maniacal image of Fuji. What had Fuji done? What had he become? Was this the consequence for his sins? For lying the federal department, for lying to his father and his father's chief, for lying to Takeda's mother? Was this was he got for being a good friend?

He stood up in shock and took three steps forward cautiously, walking to the laughing Fuji.

"Fuji?" The laughing ceased.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, So I want to apologize for skipping two Tuesdays. School begun and work got hectic. I barely had no time to write this. I also had a bad case of writer's block, I couldn't even finish stories that I had great expectations for. **

**Well I hope you enjoy this addition to the story. It will soon be coming to an end. And again, I apologize for submitting this nearly 50 years later. I didn't realize people followed my story until I got a few messages. **

**Comments, Concerns, Message's and suggestions are always welcomed. **

**Random Fun Fact VIII: **

**Story Fact: Story was written during a 4 hour biology course nearly 5 pages long, front and back on looseleaf. **


End file.
